Liftoff
by curingah
Summary: Cato é um gestor de ativos negativos de fotografias que sabe bem o que está fazendo, Peeta está tentando dar uma nova chance pra vida. Alguma coisa a ver com propósito. UA – Cato/Peeta – Baseado no enredo do filme "A vida secreta de Walter Mitt"
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Cato/Peeta não é lá um ship popular no fandom, mas eu gosto muito deles e a história se escreveu sozinha depois que assisti o filme "A vida secreta de Walter Mitt". Tudo, estranhamente, pareceu se encaixar na minha cabeça. E, bom, veremos como ficou isso °u°

A personalidade dos personagens estão diferentes e, como dito na sinopse, é Universo Alternativo.

Boa leitura.

Peeta fingia que dormia quando Lindsey chegou, escancarando a porta e abrindo as cortinas e as janelas. Ele não queria ter dado as chaves da casa pra ela, mas não teve escolha, se não fosse pela irmã, Peeta estaria vegetando, ou, pior, teria sido encontrado morto no chão da cozinha há não muito tempo.

Depois que sofreu um fatídico acidente de carro, Peeta Mellark precisou encarar uma mudança radical e pouco agradável em sua vida, a começar pela morte de Laura, sua noiva, que dormia no banco do passageiro no momento em que o carro em que estavam chocou-se com um outro, que vinha em alta velocidade na contramão. Ela não resistiu e Peeta ainda pode vislumbrar o corpo mutilado da mulher momentos antes de entrar na inconsciência. Depois, seus próprios ferimentos foram profundos e levaram tempo para tornarem-se suportáveis. Mas a pior consequência física causada por essa fatalidade foi uma fratura em sua perna direita, que mesmo as inúmeras cirurgias feitas não foram capazes de curar por completo. Peeta nunca voltou a ser o mesmo.

Desde criança, sua atenção foi voltada para os esportes. O garoto era talentoso, fazia de tudo muito bem e, ao adquirir uma bolsa de estudos para a universidade, optou pelo atletismo. Estava treinando para representar o seu país na prova de arremesso de disco nas próximas olimpíadas quando sofreu o acidente. Doravante, afastou-se das pistas e nem assistir aos jogos pela televisão Peeta fazia mais.

Na realidade, o homem deixou de fazer tudo ao que estava acostumado e ocupou seus dias com sonecas e levantando do sofá apenas para sacias sua necessidades biológicas, ainda assim, Lindsey precisava lembrá-lo de comer às vezes.

Peeta sentiu um tapinha de leve no rosto e fingiu acordar. Encontrou os olhos grandes e castanho-esverdeados de Lindsey encarando-o, naquela mistura que o incomodava tanto: tensão e apreensão. Ela, provavelmente, estava chateada, mas com pena demais para brigar.

— Por que ainda não está pronto?

— Pronto pra quê?

— Pra droga da entrevista que eu arrumei pra você há duas semanas atrás. – nessas horas, a mulher parecia a mãe deles, tanto na aparência quanto na postura. Lindsey era gordinha e baixinha, de cabelos loiros oxigenados e com sérios problemas de abuso no uso de cardigans. Gostava de cores alegres e berrantes e tinha a mania de colocar as mãos na cintura como se estivesse sempre lidando com uma criança birrenta. Era um cópia quase perfeita de Deanna Mellark.

Peeta suspirou.

— Ah, isso… eu não vou. – ele disse, arrumando a almofada atrás da cabeça e fechando os olhos, desejando que quando os abrisse novamente ela não estivesse mais lá. Peeta amava a irmã, mas ela não tinha o direito de obrigá-lo a fazer algo que ele não queria. Ele era um homem adulto e podia cuidar de si mesmo e correr atrás da aquilo que desejasse quando desejasse, além do mais, ela precisava entender que Peeta ainda estava há quilômetros de distância de estar pronto para voltar pro mundo real.

O truque de fechar os olhos pareceu ter dado certo no começo, porque ela ficou calada e sumiu por um tempo. Mas ele conhecia a peça bem demais para acreditar que ela tinha dado o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

E ele quase levou um susto quando sentiu um peso cair em cima dele de uma vez. Abriu os olhos e se viu coberto por uma pilha de roupas. Lindsey tinha uma expressão travessa no rosto.

— Não adianta desarrumar o meu guarda-roupa, Linds, eu já disse que não vou. – Peeta disse, tirando a cueca que ela lhe jogou no rosto como resposta. Ele se ajeitou melhor na poltrona e sentiu uma pontada de dor passar pelo corpo, partindo da perna doente, a parte boa é que ele estava aprendendo a disfarçar esses momentos quando estava na presença de outras pessoas. — E que diabos de combinação foi essa que você fez? Acha mesmo que eu usaria uma camiseta gola polo em uma entrevista de emprego?

— Faz melhor então, seu chato. Você já tomou café? – ela deu de ombros e foi para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e quase se enfiando inteira dentro do eletrodoméstico, procurando comida. Esse era outro conflito que havia entre os dois, além do senso de moda, porque ela era uma vegetariana obcecada por comida natural e saudável, enquanto Peeta ainda estava preso à sua dieta com base em carboidratos, mesmo que não estivesse mais se exercitando. Nem é preciso comentar os quilinhos a mais que ele adquiriu nos últimos meses. — Onde está o tofu que eu trouxe pra você ontem!? E não vai me dizer que você engoliu aquela soja em uma noite… Peeta!

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto daquela porcaria. – o homem jogou a roupa no chão e estava levantando devagar. Ele tinha uma bengala para dar apoio em momentos como estes e para caminhar quando ele estivesse tendo dificuldades, mas ele sempre a esquecia nos lugares de propósito, e ela tinha sido deixada no quarto dessa vez. No quarto que ficava na droga do primeiro andar. Ele suspirou. — Se não tem gosto, eu não como.

— Eu não tenho culpa se o seu paladar é tão afetado quanto o seu cérebro! – Lindsey respondeu enquanto se virava para preparar um desjejum rápido e com a menor quantidade de calorias possível, totalmente alheia ao sacrifício que estava sendo pra ele subir as malditas escadas.

— Ok! Antes que eu possa escolher algo adequado pra vestir, com o que exatamente eu estou lidando? – ele estava quase gritando, uma vez que finalmente tinha conseguido alcançar o andar de cima e entrar no closet. Peeta colocou uma mão no queixo e começou a avaliar as suas opções, talvez aquela camisa azul, com a calça jeans com um tom levemente esverdeado na barra virada (infelizmente, não apenas Lindsay e Deanna eram baixinhas, os Mellark poderiam facilmente passar por uma família de anões.) e o seu sapato de couro marrom. Será que seria demais usar um terno? Uma jaqueta poderia dar conta do recado. Talvez… ele ponderou, esperando a resposta da irmã.

— Mhhhm… mm… fotografia… – Peeta revirou os olhos. Ele não entendeu quase nada, mas já não gostava.

— Mas que diabos, Lins! – ele gritou, indo para a escada e parando no primeiro degrau. — Fotografia? Sério que você foi me meter em uma merda dessas?

— O cargo é gestor de ativos negativos de fotografias na revista Life. Agora, será que dá pra parar de gritar comigo e se arrumar logo?

— O que um "gestor de ativos negativos de fotografias" faz? – Peeta perguntou, voltando para a tarefa de arranjar uma roupa, mil vezes mais desmotivado e chateado. Especialmente porque sua irmã também trabalhava nessa revista, mas em outro departamento, e isso significava que ela havia mexido seus pauzinhos para agendar aquela entrevista. Como se sua própria vida não bastasse para fazê-lo sentir-se miserável, tinha também que ficar aceitando a caridade dos outros.

— Você recebe os rolos de negativos mandados pelos fotógrafos que nós temos espalhados pelo mundo, os organiza, separar os que vão ser utilizados nas edições ou não, faz arquivamento e revelação. É bem simples e divertido e você não precisa se movimentar muito pra fazer isso. – ela respondeu e, no final, percebeu que tinha falado mais do que devia e se calou abruptamente, de certo estava mordendo a língua por tocar na ferida.

Peeta fingiu que não notou.

— Okay. – se limitou a dizer.

— Sério? Só "okay"? Não vai espernear?

— Não. – sim, ele queria reclamar, mas estava cansado. — Têm sido entediante ficar em casa o dia todo.

Lindsay ficou calada, demonstrando que não tinha comprado aquela desculpa, mas que preferia não discutir. Peeta terminou se enfiando em uma camiseta xadrez, jeans claro e um all star converse, cano médio marrom que era seu tênis de estimação, já bastante gasto pelo excesso de uso. Já estava fechando a porta do quarto quando viu a bengala encostada em um canto, como se estivesse observando-o, julgando-o. O homem suspirou, deu meia volta e pegou o objeto. Que se danasse a opinião dos outros, qualquer coisa era melhor do que tropeçar na frente de todo mundo ou ficar por aí, mancando como um aleijado, implorando pela piedade das pessoas. Pelo menos com esse pedaço ridículo de madeira ele poderia se sustentar por si mesmo.

— Aqui, preparei isso. Coma e eu te dou uma carona até o prédio da revista. – ela disse, alegre, assim que o viu. Peeta, entretanto, não ficou tão feliz vendo o que havia em seu prato, algo verde misturado com algo amarelo. Nope.

— O que é isso? – perguntou, cutucando a gororoba com a ponta do garfo.

— Omelete de aspargo. Pelo menos isso você tinha na sua geladeira.

O homem fez uma cara. Por sorte, seu olhar passou de relance pelo relógio de parede.

— Que horas é a entrevista?

— Às 10:00. Tudo lá começa às 10:00, porque ninguém funciona direito antes disso, é engraçado. – ela riu consigo mesma e Peeta achou que isso tinha a ver com algum piada interna que ele não estava interessado em saber.

— Ah… bom, tecnicamente, estamos meia hora atrasados.

— O quê?

— Meia-hora. Atraso.

— Puta merda, é hoje que o Flickerman me mata…

Lindsay esqueceu tudo que estava fazendo e arrastou o irmão para o carro, resmungando e batendo a porta, esquecendo detalhes simples, como pegar as chaves da casa.

— Você vai a-d-o-r-a-r esse trabalho! – ela disse, rindo de um jeito meio maníaco, enquanto dirigia loucamente pela cidade.

Peeta fez uma careta e olhou para fora, muita luz solar, muito movimento, muita gente resolvendo seus próprios problemas e cuidando de sua própria vida. Ele não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado.


	2. Chapter 2

— Bem vindo à Life, maninho! – Lindsay disse, alegre, sorrindo de orelha a orelha como se estivesse guiando-o pelo melhor lugar do mundo. Peeta ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou em volta, aquilo não se parecia em nada com o ambiente que sua irmã costumava descrever quando falava sobre a revista, dizendo ser aconchegante e receptiva. Não, nada ali era receptivo. Os móveis eram cinzas, retos e minimalistas e mesmo os objetos de decoração eram discretos, tendendo para o estilo clássico. Assim que saiu do elevador, Peeta quase ficou cego com os reflexos dos mármores e a polidez que ia do teto ao chão e com as luzes artificiais, que eram muito brancas.

As únicas coisas que quebravam a solidez e a monocromia na entrada daquele andar eram as telas de madeira que limitavam o espaço dos recepcionistas; e os painéis com as capas anteriores da revista espalhadas pelas paredes, grandes e coloridas. Pelo menos, eram belas capas.

— Ok. – se limitou responder, sentindo uma ansiedade crescente querendo despontar. Não era comum dele sentir-se mal por causa de exposição pública, na verdade, Peeta acreditava que aparecer fazia parte da recompensa pelos seus esforços, mas, agora, até sair na rua era um constrangimento, quanto mais cruzar o saguão, com a impressão constante de que os olhos das pessoas se voltavam para ele. Peeta pirragueou e esforçou-se para manter a cabeça erguida e a atenção voltada para a tagarelice da irmã.

— … ele é realmente um carrasco, sabe? – ela ia dizendo, enquanto o levava cada vez mais para dentro. No lado realmente corporativo da Life, havia uma infinidade de cubículos, com mesinhas exatamente iguais e milimetricamente separadas umas das outras. O que era todo tons de cinza, se tornou todo tons de azul. — Então eu acho que não vai dar tempo de eu fazer uma apresentação decente com você e o Cato, mas tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar bem. Garanto.

— Então é Cato o nome dele? – Peeta comentou, apenas para dar sinais de que estava ouvindo. Lindsay revirou os olhos.

— Sim Peeta, pela milésima vez, o nome é Cato Rawlins. – ela parou de repente e virou-se de frente para ele, com um olhar repentinamente apreensivo e carinhoso, que o fez lembrar-lhe novamente da mãe como um soco no estômago. — Bom... bem aqui, à esquerda, nós temos um mini refeitório e um lugarzinho caso você queria fazer um social de vez em quando. Nossa cafeteira é ótima, diga-se de passagem. Mas uma coisa eu digo a você: nunca, jamais, deixe nada seu nessa geladeirinha.

— Certo. – ele disse, dando um sorriso de lado, feliz por ela ter desistido de dizer seja lá o que queria dizer.

— Sério, não faça. Se alguma vez você seguir algum conselho meu, tem que ser esse. – ela pontuou, séria, batendo com o punho fechado na palma da outra mão para dar ainda mais ênfase.

— Nem se eu escrever o meu nome bem grande com tinta fluorescente?

— Nem assim. – ela riu e pareceu querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas uma mulher pálida, de cabelos muito pretos, pequena e mal humorada apareceu por detrás da paredinha de metal que separava o refeitório do resto dos cubículos e pirragueou.

— Caesar vai adorar saber que você prefere fazer comentários ridículos no meio da empresa do que comparecer à uma reunião que vai começar às 10:15. – a mulher olhou para o relógio de pulso ironicamente e continuou: — Opa.

— Por que você não usa essa sua boca grande e engole a própria cabeça, hein, Clove? – Lindsay disse, claramente irritada. A tal chamada Clove deu uma risadinha maldosa e voltou deslizando para o lugar de onde veio. Vadia.

Peeta suspirou.

— Caesar?

— É, Caesar Flickerman. Meu chefe. – ela revirou os olhos. — Não tenho mais tempo de te mostrar mais nada. Vem comigo.

Ela o conduziu até uma portinha que parecia uma saída de emergência e a escancarou, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que ele entrasse.

— O quê? Quer que eu entre aí? Por que quer que eu entre nesse buraco? – ele deu uma espiada e a abertura levava para um lance de escadas, iluminadas pela mesma atmosfera hospitalar do resto da revista, mas mil vezes mais macabra, por causa dos encanamentos aparecendo na parte de cima e do fato de que ele não fazia a menor ideia de para onde estava indo.

— Porque o seu local de trabalho é lá embaixo. – Lindsay tinha aquele tom de voz que ela fazia de vez em quando e que ele odiava, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena ou com alguém mentalmente atrasado.

— Você sabe que eu não gosto de você, não é?

Como resposta ela deu dois beijinhos na mão e soprou para ele, antes de dar as costas e quase correr para a reunião para a qual estava atrasada.

— Idiota… – resmungou, encarando o desafio que já começava com os degraus que teria que descer. "Por um dia…", pensou, enquanto pisava devagar com a perna ruim e ouvia o som da bengala ecoar, "pelo menos por um dia".

No final de três lances, Peeta alcançou uma porta feita de metal, para variar, com uma grande janela de vidro. Mas mesmo a parte transparente não o ajudava a ter noção sobre o que o esperava, porque por dentro tudo estava escuro, exceto por algumas luzinhas alaranjadas, que, se comparadas com as que ele já tinha visto na empresa, pareciam partir de velas ou algo do tipo.

Peeta deu duas batidas e esperou um pouco, como não teve resposta, achou que não seria inapropriado abri-la ele mesmo.

— Olá… – chamou, enquanto entrava, hesitante. — Alguém aí?

Nada.

A sala era incrivelmente escura e empoeirada, repleta de prateleiras de metal enfileiradas, que iam do chão ao teto. Estavam distribuídas como uma biblioteca, mas ao invés de livros, elas suportavam uma infinidade de caixas. Até aquela escada com rodinhas usadas para alcançar os lugares mais altos estava lá. O espaço parecia bem amplo, mas todo aquele depósito ocupava a maior parte, de modo que as escrivaninhas e a área de trabalho em si ficava espremida do lado direito.

Tudo na penumbra. Peeta fechou a porta e avançou, dando uma espiada nos itens que encontrava sobre as mesas. E a escuridão parecia ser algo importante, uma vez que cada mesa tinha uma única lâmpada em cima que podia ser acessa ao puxar uma cordinha.

— Okay… – o homem se inclinou sobre uma das mesas que já estava iluminada para ver o mural que cobria toda a parede em que estava encostada. Havia ali todo o tipo de fotografia, de pessoas, paisagens, objetos e de coisas que ele não entendia o que significavam. E estavam uma bagunça, apesar de belas, tinham sido colocadas ali desleixadamente e Peeta achou isso uma pena.

Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha quando ouviu uma pirragueio vindo detrás, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Peeta virou-se e deu de cara com um homem alto, forte e loiro emergindo dos confins entre uma prateleira e outra, equilibrando quatro caixas nos braços e parando exatamente sob uma das lâmpadas, de modo que uma espécie de áurea se formou em torno dele, o que foi estranhamente hipnótico. Ele usava uma calça moletom escura, algo como grafite, dessas que são folgadas em cima e bem justas nos tornozelos, os bolsos estavam cheios de algo em um formato estranho, e uma camiseta preta que teve as mangas cortadas de qualquer jeito e virou uma regata. O loiro usava chinelos e foi aí que Peeta ficou ultrajado o suficiente para se focar novamente na vida real.

— Erm… Oi, eu vim para a entrevista. – ele disse e pirragueou também, mas, nesse caso, para limpar a garganta e tentar dizer algo com mais firmeza da próxima vez que tentasse falar algo. — Eu me chamo…

— Peter, não é? O irmãozinho da Lindsay. – o cara, que era, provavelmente, Cato, disse, sério, passando por ele e colocando as caixas em cima da mesa que Peeta estava fuçando momentos antes. Sem elas, era possível ler a frase "Everybody Sucks" escrito na regata.

— Peeta, na verdade. E suponho que você seja o Cato. – disse, passando a bengala para a outra mão, de modo que pudesse usar a direita para cumprimentar seu potencial novo chefe. O outro observou enquanto ele fazia com uma expressão que Peeta não sabia dizer qual era no rosto.

— Se nós vamos manter você, é melhor consertar aquele elevadorzinho. – ele resmungou, pensativo, tirando latas de rolos dos bolsos e colocando-os na mão estendida de Peeta. — Ponha isso ali.

O homem estreitou os olhos e fez o que lhe foi dito, andando sozinho, como se estivesse provando que poderia muito bem se virar sem esse tipo rude de atitude.

— Pra começar, eu não tenho problemas em usar as escadas, ok? Depois, acho que vocês não vão precisar manter alguém como eu por aqui, porque eu realmente não sei nada sobre o que vocês fazem aqui e não porque eu sou limitado, se isso te incomoda tanto. E já que você é tão próximo da minha "irmãzinha", provavelmente já sabia da minha condição e eu me pergunto por que diabos aceitou me encontrar aqui hoje.

Cato, que estava muito sério até aquele momento, sorriu de lado, divertido e isso só fez com que Peeta ficasse mais frustrado. Ele ainda tinha uma das latas na mão e a apertava com força.

— Wow, parece que alguém amanheceu meio afetado hoje. – ele disse, escaneando Peeta com aqueles olhos azuis, coçando a barba rala com uma das mãos e enfiando a outra no bolso. — Eu não me importo com os seus problemas ou com as suas habilidades ou a falta delas, na verdade, eu deixo bem claro pra todo mundo que não preciso de assistentes, é óbvio que posso fazer tudo sozinho. Mas, as atuais circunstâncias da revista me obrigam a me ausentar mais do que eu deveria e a Lindsay inventou de enfiar alguém aqui em baixo.

— Em outras palavras, você não pode fazer tudo sozinho. – Peeta soltou o objeto que estava segurando e o colocou embaixo dos outros ao perceber que tinha amassado de leve a tampa da lata. Ops. Cato revirou os olhos e sentou dramaticamente na pequena poltrona de couro de sua escrivaninha. Como se não bastasse usar nada menos do que moletom para trabalhar, esse homem ainda se sentava de um jeito obscenamente largado, quase deitado e com as pernas bem abertas. — De qualquer modo, você teria que me ensinar tudo.

— Vou te dar tarefas simples, não se preocupe. – Cato afastou parte da bagunça para o lado e aproximou de si uma caixinha que, com certeza, devia servir pra alguma coisa. — Senta ali, eu vou te mostrar como fazer isso e eu quero que faça a mesma coisa com os outros rolos daquela pilha.

Peeta puxou outra cadeira e arranjou lugar do outro lado, colocou as mãos juntas sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo sobre elas, observando enquanto Cato retirava os negativos dos rolos e os colocava em ordem sobre uma folha especial com a ajuda daquele equipamento. Parecia ser uma tarefa bem fácil, mas Peeta ficava se distraindo com o movimento das mãos de Cato, hábeis e rápidas, com a forma delicada como aqueles dedos seguravam e manejavam as fotos ainda por serem reveladas. E pior, depois de um tempo ficou difícil desviar os olhos do rosto do loiro, tão concentrado, dando tanta atenção para algo tão corriqueiro como aquilo.

No final da demonstração, Cato deu outro sorrisinho torto e se virou para Peeta.

— Acha que pode fazer ou precisa que eu mostre de novo? – ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha e, provavelmente, se achando muito gostoso por causa das reações do outro. Mas a culpa não era de Peeta, ele nem sentia atração por caras, o que ele gostava era de ver a paixão estampada no rosto das pessoas quando elas fazem aquilo que gostam, só isso.

E ele nem era tão bonito assim.

Quem Peeta estava enganando? Ele era bonito sim, bastante, mas não pra ele. Pronto, assim estava melhor.

— Posso fazer isso sozinho, obrigado. – respondeu, seco.

Cato estalou a língua e fez uma cara antes de se virar e ir para a porta.

— Vou sair por alguns minutos, quando voltar, eu vou te mostrar as coisas por aqui e o lugar em que vai ficar. Depois, eu posso te mostrar o resto da revista, se já não tiver visto.

Peeta levantou os olhos do equipamento em que deveria trabalhar por enquanto e os estreitou na direção do loiro, registrando o tom autoritário e seguro do homem, que nem esperou uma resposta antes de sair.

Fantástico.

— Ei! Espera.

Cato entreabriu a porta e olhou para Peeta, apenas com a cabeça para o lado de dentro e pressa explícita em seu rosto.

— E sobre a entrevista? E as perguntas? Eu já estou contratado ou estou passando por um teste ou algo assim?

— Perguntas? – Cato riu. — Eu tenho meu próprio modo de avaliar as pessoas.

O loiro checou Peeta de cima abaixo pela última vez e deixou a sala.

— Okay… eu acho… – e ele ficou ali sozinho, com seus próprios pensamentos.


	3. Chapter 3

No final das contas, o tour pela Life ficou para o dia seguinte, porque Cato desapareceu e só deu as caras no fim do expediente, apressado e mal-humorado. Peeta não tinha tido muitas instruções sobre o que fazer depois que terminasse de desenrolar aqueles filmes e, olhando em volta, toda aquela parafernalha não significava mais do que nada pra ele, então, ocupou seu tempo limpando e organizando a zona que Cato chamava de local de trabalho.

Ele começou pelas mesas que tinham as luzes apagadas, tirando a poeira e colocando o que parecia ser da mesma categoria junto e o que tinha etiqueta na ordem numérica. Fazer isso o estava fazendo se sentir incrivelmente melhor sobre o que estava acontecendo naquele dia.

Peeta tinha em mente que possuía todo o direito do mundo de reclinar aquela oferta de emprego se quisesse, mas não conseguiria fazer isso. Pensava em Lindsay. Pensava na sua família e no sofrimento que vinha causando a ela desde que sofreu o acidente. Ele estava depressivo, mas odiava ter que fazer os outros pagarem por isso.

Estar ali era só um sacrifício a mais. Sair de dentro de si mesmo já era, pra ele, um grande sacrifício.

Entretanto, depois de um tempo naquela sala, Peeta achou que talvez pudesse se acostumar com a tranquilidade e o escurinho dali. Era bom. A limpeza que ele estava fazendo também estava ajudando a acalmar a estranha sensação que ele estava sentindo no peito.

Quando Cato chegou, Peeta estava terminando a última mesa escura e mal foi notado, diante da fúria com que o loiro atravessou a sala, derrubando metade das suas coisas no chão de uma vez. Ele emitiu um som cheio de frustração, como um rosnado. Peeta parou o que estava fazendo com cuidado e ficou parado, em silêncio, indeciso se gostaria ou não de ser visto.

De costas para Peeta, Cato respirou fundo alguma vezes, e esfregou o rosto com as mãos com força antes de tirar uma caixa de papelão da última prateleira, jogar tudo no chão e começar a colocar seus objetos pessoais nela.

— Erm… o que você está fazendo? – Peeta perguntou, baixo e devagar, para não assustá-lo, mas o loiro quase pulou de susto mesmo assim.

— Que inferno você está fazendo aqui ainda!? – ele apertou o arco do nariz e fechou os olhos, ainda respirando fundo. Quando voltou a falar seu tom estava mais suave. — Já passou bastante da hora de ir embora.

Peeta entreabriu os lábios, totalmente desnorteado em relação ao tempo. A impressão que ele tinha era de que não havia passado quase nada desde que o loiro tinha deixado a sala. Ele ainda procurou por um relógio para ter certeza do que o outro estava falando e, olhando para o relógio de parede que Cato fez o favor de apontar onde ficava, o homem viu que já eram sete horas da noite. Pelo menos uma hora além do que era normal.

— Eu não fazia ideia. Droga… – ele se apressou para se organizar e pegar suas coisas, para dar o fora antes que Cato resolvesse ter outro acesso e resolvesse destruir o que sobrou do seu pequeno escritório.

— Espera… – Cato disse, enquanto recolhia objetos do chão e se jogava mais uma vez em sua cadeira, desta vez curvado para frente, derrotado, por algum motivo. — Eu não acho que a Lindsay ainda está no prédio, eu posso, você sabe, te levar pra casa.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— Sério, só senta aí e espera.

Peeta fez o que lhe foi dito, mais por curiosidade do que por necessidade. Ele ainda queria saber porque ele estava empacotando suas coisas. Ele estava saindo? Quer dizer, tinha sido demitido ou o quê?

— Então… todo esse estresse faz parte do trabalho? Eu devo ficar preparado psicologicamente antes de assinar o contrato? – ele perguntou, tentando soar casual e trazer um pouco de leveza para aquele ambiente tão pesado.

— Não. Acho difícil você chegar a assinar alguma coisa nessa droga de revista. – dizendo isso, Cato jogou um porta-retratos na caixa com mais força do que o necessário. — Talvez se você for rápido, consiga sua rescisão, assim como todo mundo.

— Do que está falando?

— Esses filhos da puta querem transformar a Life em uma revista estritamente digital. Acabou. Eles vão demitir pelos menos dois andares inteiros, contratar um ou dois designs gráficos e fazer uma tradição virar a porcaria de um site. É disso que eu estou falando.

— Quando a transição vai acontecer? – Peeta quis saber, mais para demonstrar compaixão pelo problema do outro do que por interesse da forma propriamente dita.

— Uma semana, um mês, um ano… É difícil dizer. Mas com aquele velho arrogante, eu não duvido que amanhã mesmo estejam desmontando a porra toda. – ele desistiu da sua tarefa e, se encostando de vez, colocou a mão na nuca e se espreguiçou. Peeta podia ver e sentir a pressão que havia sobre aqueles ombros.

— Você já foi demitido, então? – perguntou, tirando um bonequinho de surfista de dentro da caixa e brincando com ele entre os dedos.

— Não, eles precisam de mim, pelo menos para uma última edição da revista. – ele abriu os olhos e os focou diretamente em Peeta, com uma intensidade que ele não estava esperando receber. — Eu estou de saco cheio de brigar nessa empresa. Tenho estado aqui desde… desde sempre! E eles vão acabar com tudo como se não fosse nada. Como se não houvessem pessoas que dependessem desse trabalho.

Ao ouvir isso, Peeta não achou que ele estava falando do lado financeiro de depender de um emprego. Suspirou.

— Vai se demitir? Desistiu assim tão fácil? – o homem colocou no rosto a máscara que costumava usar quando estava tentando animar a equipe nas horas do treino e momentos antes de uma prova que poderia definir uma medalha de ouro. Como competidor, Peeta sabia que o sentimento de derrota e fracasso davam as caras de vez em quando, mas se a pessoa estiver suficientemente envolvida, se ela amar de verdade o que está fazendo, ela só precisa de um empurrãozinho. — Você diz que tem lutado, mas vai jogar tudo pro ar quando as coisas ficam difíceis.

— Não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer. – ele estalou os dedos das mãos e desviou o olhar para o chão. Peeta achou que ele não estava sendo sincero.

— Então eu acho que você deveria sair dessa de cabeça erguida. Por que não faz essa maldita última capa como se fosse o trabalho da sua vida e parte pra outra. Você é bom no que faz.

Cato deu uma risada sem graça.

— Você nem que conhece.

— Eu tenho meu próprio modo de avaliar as pessoas. – ele parafraseou o loiro e sorriu. Além do que tinha visto mais cedo, era óbvio que a pessoa que manipula as capas daquela revista era profissional. Quer dizer, elas estavam expostas pelo prédio como se fosse drogas de troféus, sob caixas de vidro e tudo. — Deu pra ver que você adora isso. Não devia dar esse gostinho pra eles. Seja lá quem eles forem…

O loiro estalou a língua e revirou os olhos, cansado. Levantou e estendeu uma mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar.

— Não estou a fim de falar sobre isso. Quero encher a cara e dormir.

— É um péssimo plano.

— Eu sei.

Os cubículos estavam realmente vazios quando eles passaram e as luzes tinham sido reduzidas. Peeta se sentiu meio mal por obrigar o outro a subir as escadas em um ritmo lento e barulhento, por causa da bengala, mas tentou ignorar isso. Até porque o loiro estava tão distraído em seus próprios pensamentos que era difícil saber se ele estava prestando atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

Cato acenou para o guarda quando passou por ele e foram para o elevador. Quando este abriu as portas já havia alguém nele, um senhor de meia idade, com uma barba cheia e bem aparada e cabelos acinzentados minuciosamente penteados para trás, terno e gravata de boa qualidade e um olhar duro e sarcástico. Nariz empinado. Não era necessário ser um gênio para deduzir que aquele era o velho arrogante de que Cato falara. Especialmente porque o loiro ficou tenso ao vê-lo. Ele fechou as mãos em punho e era possível ver o sacrifício que estava sendo manter a boca fechada e impedir-se de agredir aquele homem.

— Boa noite, Rawlins. — ele, que parecia ter um cargo de extrema importância para a revista, falava como se fosse um imperador. Mesmo Peeta, que não o conhecia, tinha vontade de socá-lo.

— Claro, ótima noite pra se afogar no champagne e morrer, Snow. – respondeu, ríspido, entrando no elevador e cruzando os braços, evitando olhar a todo custo para o mais velho.

Peeta se sentiu um objeto inútil e inanimado, jogado no canto, em meio à hostilidade daqueles dois.

— Sempre tão virtuoso. – o outro riu, confiante demais na sua vitória para deixar-se afetar pela má educação dos funcionários. — Espero que esse espírito tão afável dure até amanhã, quando recebermos nossos visitantes.

— Seus visitantes podem ir se…

— Boa noite, senhor Snow. – Peeta interviu, puxando Cato para fora do elevador quando as portas se abriram, no exato momento em que chegavam ao seu andar. O velho continuou lá, indo ainda o estacionamento do subsolo, onde os executivos tinham vagas exclusivas.

— Como eu odeio ele! – Cato imprecou, pisando duro até a calçada, onde um manobrista encostava um carro esporte preto e entregava a chave para o loiro logo em seguida. Ainda resmungando, ele entrou no carro e deu a partida. O nós de seus dedos estavam brancos onde ele estava segurando o volante. — Vai entrar ou não vai, Peter?

— É Peeta, e eu não sei se eu quero morrer hoje. A sua raiva está no vermelho da minha escala de "emoções que podem levar a morte caso você queira dirigir enquanto as está tendo". – disse, curvado na janela do passageiro, vendo Cato revirar os olhos e relaxar os braços.

— Está tudo bem, está vendo? Tudo está completamente zen. Fabuloso. Não poderia estar melhor. Você por acaso já esteve melhor do que agora? Porque eu duvido que exista um estado mais fantástico do que esse. – ele disse sem parar e estava novamente com dificuldades para respirar. — Eu realmente preciso de um drink.

— Sabe do que você está realmente precisando? Academia.

— O quê?

— Aquele lugar com equipamentos para exercitar os músculos e…

— Eu sei o que é academia. Eu frequento uma.

— Então, minha sugestão é que você me deixe em casa e depois dirija até ela. Faça algumas séries ou seja lá como a sua bateria de exercícios funciona. – Peeta finalmente entrou, sentando com alguma dificuldade e ignorando o olhar que Cato estava lhe lançando, como se tivesse nascido mais duas cabeças no seu pescoço. — Não precisa me ouvir, nem nada. Mas eu garanto que ajuda.

Cato suspirou e não disse mais nada. A única comunicação a mais que houve naquela noite foi Peeta dando as instruções para o seu endereço e agradecendo a carona quando já estava seguro na calçada de sua casa.

Aquele homem precisava dar um jeito de controlar aquela raiva toda. Será que ele era sempre assim? Peeta deu de ombros e foi para dentro.

Ao ver o resto da "omelete" que Lindsay tinha lhe preparado pela manhã e que ainda estava dando bobeira sobre a mesa, o homem notou que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro. Ele nunca tinha pulado o almoço antes e, bem… não tinha sido tão ruim, ele ainda estava em pé e funcionando, diferentemente de como ele achava que estaria caso não comesse.

Mas agora, que tinha ficado consciente das necessidades do seu estômago, Peeta preparou um sanduíche rápido, comeu e foi logo se arrumar para dormir. Ele precisava entrar em forma de novo caso quisesse enfrentar aquelas escadas todos os dias. Ou para parar de ficar comparando seu físico com o de Cato, que estava mais próximo de ser um deus grego do que um mero gestor de ativos negativos de fotografias em uma revista que estava em crise.

Antes de se deitar, ele fez uma nota mental para perguntar a irmã o que exatamente estava acontecendo naquele lugar. De qualquer modo, o cansaço não demorou muito para dominá-lo.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Obrigada ao anônimo que comentou, e realmente faltam fanfics em português por aqui, em especial dos ships menos usuais (que, por acaso, são os que eu gosto e_e). Bom, o review parece incompleto, mas, de qualquer modo, aprecio muito o suporte :D

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>De manhã, Peeta acordou em um horário confortável e estava relativamente animado, pelo menos até o momento em que tentou fazer alguns alongamentos e falhou miseravelmente, por causa da dor. Ótimo. Ele engoliu dois analgésicos de uma vez e foi para debaixo do chuveiro quente, já começando a desejar não ter acordado.<p>

Vestiu uma camiseta branca de mangas longas pretas, uma calça jeans escura e o mesmo tênis do dia anterior sem se sentir culpado pelo desleixo, considerando o visual largado de Cato, que não teria moral nenhuma para reclamar do modo como ele se vestiria. E desceu. Comeu metade de uma maçã e recebeu a ligação de Lindsay, avisando que não demoraria pra ir buscá-lo.

Peeta tinha um carro na garagem, um Jeep Wrangler branco, mas ele não achava que poderia dirigir, tanto por causa da perna, quanto por causa do acidente. Não importava o quanto tentassem convencê-lo de que não foi culpa dele, ele jamais acreditaria. Afinal de contas, era ele quem estava atrás do volante, não era? Se tivesse sido mais cuidadoso…

Ele tirou essas más lembranças da mente enquanto lavava a pouca louça suja e arrumava a cozinha. Fazia bastante tempo desde que não cozinhava nada ali… desde que… Puxa vida, será que ele ia ter que esquecer todos os aspectos de sua vida para evitar que o passado voltasse a cada cinco minutos!?

Por sorte, não demorou muito para que uma buzina chamasse sua atenção e denunciasse a chegada da irmã. Peeta lavou as mãos, pegou sua bengala e saiu.

— Peete! Me desculpe por ontem, eu achei que você tinha ido embora mais cedo. – ela disse, sorrindo, deixando implícito que estava surpresa pelo fato de ele estar voltando para um segundo dia. — Como foi?

— Aquele cara, o Cato, ele precisa dar uma acalmada. Ele estava quase explodindo ontem. – Peeta comentou e o sorriso de Lindsay foi sumindo em seu rosto até que sua expressão ficasse sombria.

— O que aconteceu? Ele brigou com você? Por acaso aquele fedido foi com desaforo pro seu lado, porque se ele foi eu vou bater tanto nele que ele vai se arrepender de...!

— Ei, ei, calma. – Peeta interrompeu, chateado com a reação exagerada de Lindsay, que estava tomando o partido dele como se ele fosse incapaz de se defender. — Não tem nada a ver comigo, não precisa ficar dando chilique com causa disso.

— Oh… okay. – ela percebeu que o tinha afetado e limpou a garganta, forçando-se a recuperar o entusiasmo de antes. — Então sobre o que ele estava explodindo? Tem que ser alguma coisa muito grande pra tirar aquele homem do sério, você reparou no jeito que ele se veste? Parece que ele vai trabalhar todos os dias de pijama.

— É, eu reparei. Ele disse que era por causa do futuro da revista ou algo assim, parece que alguém quer transformá-la em um site e demitir todo mundo.

— Hm. – ela murmurou e mordeu o lábio inferior, se concentrando de um jeito como nunca faz quando está dirigindo. — É verdade, a coisa já está em processo de transição. Eu tento não pensar nesse assunto, sabe? Não posso fazer nada, não sou dona da Life. Só aceito as decisões que eles tomarem. O Cato, por outro lado, fica correndo pela empresa tentando reverter a situação. Eu acho uma chatice isso.

— Ele está tentando.

— Eu sei disso e é até meio fofo esse esforço todo, mas… poxa, o cara tem cinco por cento das ações da Life e não consegue fazer os maiorais mudarem de ideia. Ele devia se acalmar um pouco mesmo, vender a parte dele e dar o fora. Ele tem grana o suficiente pra não precisar trabalhar.

— Então, por que você acha que ele está se estressando tanto com isso? – ele perguntou, curioso.

— Eu não sei e não quero saber. Nós dois somos amigos e evitamos falar de assuntos sobre a revista quando estamos juntos. – ela deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. Peeta teve a impressão de que ela estava sendo insensível demais sobre isso, porque até mesmo ele, que tinha passado apenas algumas horas com o homem, pode perceber que tinha bastante investimento emocional de Cato nessa história toda. — Mas ele é um cara muito legal, na maior parte do tempo.

Peeta preferiu não dizer mais nada. Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao prédio da empresa. Se despediram e Lindsay não ficou, partiu pra sabe-se lá onde e não deu explicações para onde ia. De qualquer forma, o homem se sentiu orgulhoso por ter chegado na hora certa e por encontrar um ritmo satisfatório para descer aqueles lances de escadas. O que não foi nem um pouco satisfatório foi encontrar a porta trancada e as luzes apagadas.

— Okay… Brilhante. – resmungou, fazendo a droga do caminho de volta para os cubículos.

Ficar sem nada pra fazer o estava deixando nervoso. Peeta ainda tentou fazer como Lindsay lhe sugeriu no dia anterior e "fazer um social" no mini-refeitório, mas não deu muito certo e os olhares tortos não eram nem um pouco agradáveis. Só uma mulher puxou um pouco de conversa com ele, uma morena alta, simpática até, mas estranha, muito estranha. Em um momento ela estava falando sobre a sua geladeira quebrada e no outro estava olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer no vácuo e, quando voltou a focar no que estava dizendo, pediu desculpas e disse que precisava verificar uma coisa. Quando ela saiu, Peeta achou que já tinha tido sua cota anual de socialização.

Desse modo, ele entrou no elevador e foi para rua, indeciso entre só dar uma caminhada, tomar um ar, e voltar, ou pegar um táxi e ir embora. Assim que chegou na calçada, Peeta viu uma limusine estacionar e uma série de homens engravatados saírem dela. Eles eram engraçados, perfeitamente alinhados e tinham barbas, bigodes e cabelos perfeitamente modelados. Uma vez fora, todos eles começaram a seguir um homem específico para a entrada do prédio.

Peeta tinha que admitir que esse era um cara de presença, muito branco com cabelos e barba muito pretos, tinha olhos azuis e determinados, e sua boca tinha um formato incomum. Era bonito. Todo mundo nessa porcaria de cidade parece ter evoluído em questão de beleza nos últimos anos. De qualquer forma, o homem deve tê-lo visto encarando, porque lançou-lhe uma olhada de canto e um sorrisinho sedutor, mostrando que, quando sorria, seu rosto assumia um ar meio lupino, meio predador. Isso fez Peeta ficar meio horrorizado e virar para o outro lado, constrangido.

A graça era que, pelo outro lado, vinha alguém pedalando uma bicicleta como se sua vida dependesse disso, quase atropelando um grupo de executivos que estavam tentando atravessar a rua e derrapando um pouco na hora de frear.

— Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelo atraso. – disse Cato, ofegante, tirando o capacete de proteção e descendo da bicicleta, já com um manobrista no encalço para guardá-la pra ele. — Eu dormi demais. O que é estranho, porque eu costumo acordar todos os dias às 06:00 para correr e hoje… 09:30.

— Bem vindo ao mundo real. – Peeta saudou-o, ao mesmo tempo sorrindo e fazendo uma careta diante do mal gosto do seu chefe. Calças moletom não eram as piores coisas que podiam ser usadas, mas sim calças moletom com estampa camuflada. Pelo menos, hoje ele estava usando um tênis e não chinelos.

— O quê? O que 'tá olhando? – o loiro perguntou, inspecionando a si mesmo. — Eu deixei cair creme dental na minha camiseta de novo?

— Ahn… não. Não é nada, na verdade. – ele tentou manter-se sério e começou a caminhar de volta. Hoje era o dia… — Tudo bem? Está se sentindo melhor?

Ele queria ser direto e perguntar se Cato tinha feito o que ele havia sugerido, mas não era da conta dele, então ele preferiu a opção mais vaga e menos pessoal.

— Siim. Essa coisa de liberar a energia realmente funciona. Eu me senti bem menos homicida depois de fazer 100 flexões. – ele respondeu, relaxado, passando as mãos nos cabelos casualmente e recebendo a atenção do pessoal que estava no saguão. — Mas então, sua irmã disse que você foi atleta.

— Aham.

— Então…

— Então que eu fui um atleta, mas não sou mais, como dá pra perceber.

Cato deu um risada. Peeta não achou que havia motivos para risadas ali.

— Nada impede você de continuar se exercitando. E a sua perna, eu tenho certeza que deve existir algum tratamento, sei lá, fisioterapia, pra melhorar a mobilidade, você já…?

— Cara, eu estou assim já faz seis meses, acha mesmo que essa não foi uma das primeiras possibilidades que apareceram? – Peeta fez uma cara enquanto estavam entrando no elevador. — É complicado.

— Sabe o que é complicado? Ficar sentindo pena de si mesmo.

— Olha quem fala.

O loiro ia replicar algo, mas quando pisaram na recepção da Life todo mundo, sério, todos os funcionários estavam espremidos uns contra os outros, olhando para os homens de preto que Peeta havia visto entrar há não muito tempo. Pelo clima que se instalou sobre todos, ele percebeu que eles haviam acabado de interromper uma espécie de reunião geral.

Quando aquele que havia sorrido para Peeta se virou, Cato ficou tenso e boquiaberto. Não seria difícil imaginar que eles já se conheciam.

— Por que vocês não tomam um lugar? – ele perguntou, olhando para o loiro como se pudesse cortá-lo ao meio só com a força do pensamento. Quando os dois tomaram posição junto com o resto do pessoal, o homem pirragueou e assumiu uma postura estritamente profissional. — Como eu ia dizendo, meu nome é Seneca Crane e esta é minha equipe. Nós estamos aqui para direcionar a transição da Life, creio que vocês já tenham ouvido rumores sobre isso. Sabemos o quão desagradável e inconveniente é dispensar tantos empregados qualificados, mas mudanças precisam ser feitas e nós, em conjunto com o presidente Snow, acreditamos que este é o melhor futuro para a revista.

Resmungos e reclamações partiram da multidão, mas Crane os ignorou. Estalou os dedos e logo um envelope foi colocado em suas mãos.

— Mas, as demissões não serão imediatas. Iremos publicar uma última edição. A quintessência, ou seja, o que há de melhor. – ele abriu o envelope e tirou um pedaço de papel e uma lata de negativos. Cato estralou os dedos, nervoso, e preferia olhar para o teto do que para o homem que falava. — O nosso melhor fotógrafo de campo, Haymitch Abernathy, enviou essas fotos e exigiu que a última capa fosse uma delas, a número 25, para ser mais específico. Tenho certeza de que vamos trabalhar duro para fazer dessa a melhor edição que a Life já teve. Obrigado.

Demorou um pouco para cair a ficha de que a reunião tinha sido dada por encerrada e o choque de que eram agora desempregados ainda pairava sobre eles.

Cato passou pelas pessoas que voltavam aos seus postos sem dificuldade e foi, decidido, em direção a Crane, que havia se encostado na mesa, encurvado para frente, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, esperando por ele. Peeta não teve a mesma agilidade e esbarrou em um dezena de ombros antes de chegar perto, não conseguiu ouvir nada, só pegou o pedaço em que Cato tirava a lata da mão do outro com agressividade e se dirigia para a portinha que levava às escadas.

Quando chegou até a sala deles, encontrou o loiro sentado, girando a lata sob um dedo, com cara de quem não estava nem um pouco interessado em abri-la.

— Deixa que eu faço. – Peeta desenrolou os negativos e fez exatamente como Cato o havia ensinado no dia anterior. Entretanto, algo o intrigou. — Eu acho que tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

— O quê? Onde? – Cato se voltou para ele. Peeta ignorou a invasão de seu espaço pessoal quando o loiro se curvou atrás dele e ficou com o rosto bem próximo, para ver o que estava acontecendo com as malditas fotos.

— Está faltando uma.

— A 25.

— Eu juro que ela não estava lá. – Peeta se adiantou, temendo que a culpa caísse em sua inexperiência.

— Puta merda! – ele pegou o papel e saiu andando de uma lado para o outro. — A gente 'tá ferrado! Eu estou ferrado!

— Deve ter sido algum engano, talvez se você ligar pra esse tal Haymitch ele…

— Ligar pra ele!? Ligar? Por acaso você nunca ouviu falar de Haymitch Abernathy? Esse cara é praticamente um eremita, ele viaja por aí, sem telefone e sem endereço, tirando fotos. Pra você ter noção, nós enviamos cópias dos cheques dele pra pelos menos três países diferentes pra ver se acerta um. – havia desespero em seus olhos. — Ele é um fantasma. Um gênio fantasma.

— Bom, nós podemos explicar as coisas com o Crane, então, escolher outra foto.

— Não! Isso seria admitir o erro. Eu nunca fiz algo do tipo em todos esses anos de carreira. Não vou dar esse gostinho pra ele.

— Certo, entendi que vocês tem algum tipo de competição. – murmurou, colocando o cotovelo na mesa e apoiando o rosto na mão, cansado. — Não pode só… superar isso? Enganos acontecem.

— Você não entende. Esse cara… bom, esse cara é um ex-namorado. – ele deu de ombros. Peeta estava a meio caminho de começar a roer as unhas da mão livre, mas congelou diante daquela revelação. — As coisas não terminaram muito bem, ele está doido pra me destruir, você não está entendendo.

— Nenhuma chance dele não ter te sabotado, então? Foi ele quem te entregou o rolo, não foi? – Peeta quis se bater pela instabilidade na voz. Mas, poxa, ele ainda estava digerindo a informação.

— Nah, estava lacrado. – o desespero virou desesperança e Cato acabou sentando no chão, encostado à uma das prateleiras.

Peeta mordeu o lábio e tentou pensar em uma solução. Ele se sentiu um idiota pegando a lata e olhando-a por dentro mais uma vez, para conferir se a 25 não estava lá, mas tinha que verificar. Ele estreitou os olhos e virou a lata para a luz.

— Ei, tem alguma coisa escrita aqui… "_Para ver o mundo, as coisas perigosas que estão por vir, para ver por trás dos muros, se aproximar, para encontrar o outro e sentir. Esse é o propósito da vida._"... isso diz alguma coisa pra você?

Cato arregalou os olhos na direção de Peeta, eles brilhavam, era óbvio que aquilo dizia alguma coisa pra ele.

— Esse é o lema da empresa. Ele está deixando uma mensagem.

— Mensagem?

— Temos que ir atrás dessa foto, Peeta. – ele disse decidido, tirando o celular do bolso e fazendo uma ligação.

— Okay… – ele resistiu ao impulso de sair de fininho dessa bagunça toda.

— Fique pronto. – Cato disse, repentinamente entusiasmado, esperando a pessoa atender o telefonema.

— Pra quê?

— "_Para ver o mundo, as coisas perigosas que estão por vir, para ver por trás dos muros, se aproximar, para encontrar o outro e sentir._"

— Alguém já te disse que você é viciado por essa empresa? Deve ter tratamento pra isso, você sabe.

Mas ele já não estava ouvindo, tinha se metido nos fundos da sala, atrás das prateleiras e falava algo que Peeta não estava entendendo.

— Ótimo.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Ao anônimo, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar :D

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>— Se levante, Peeta, nós vamos viajar. – Cato disse, animado, depois de algumas ligações e uma saída. O outro, entretanto, estava quase dormindo na cadeira, de braços cruzados e as pernas apoiadas em um banco. Ele bocejou e coçou os olhos, pensando no jeito mais delicado de dizer não.<p>

— Ahn, não, obrigado. – isso ia ser suficiente. Cato revirou os olhos.

— Não seja tão ranzinza, Peeta. Eu estou pagando e vai ser tão rápido… bom, precisa ser rápido, temos apenas quatro dias pra começar a imprimir as edições. — ele disse, pegando algumas coisas e colocando em uma maleta.

— Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, por que eu iria? E se eu sou tão chato, por que quer que eu vá?

— Porque é ainda mais chato ir pra Groelândia sozinho, Peeta. – Cato disse, fechando a maleta e a segurando, como se a testasse, e insatisfeito com o fato de que teria que sair por aí com algo tão desconfortável.

— Groelândia!? Você está de brincadeira! – ele se levantou rápido demais e não teve o cuidado de colocar a perna no chão manualmente e foi obrigado a reprimir uma careta e respirar fundo diante da dor. Mas foi bom, para que ele se lembrasse de que tinha um bom motivo para recusar essa viagem além da preguiça e do mau humor.

— Não mesmo. Katniss, a moça das finanças, disse que o último envio de pagamento foi pra a Groelândia há pelo menos um dia e meio. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ainda podemos encontrá-lo por lá. – ele disse, pensativo. — Só resta saber onde exatamente. Peeta, você revelou o restante das fotos?

— Claro que não, eu não sei como se faz isso. – deu de ombros e se levantou, esticando-se devagar e caminhando um pouco, pra ver se ajudava. Justo nesse dia ele esqueceu de levar os analgésicos consigo.

— Ah, é. Esqueci que contratei um assistente que não sabe fazer nada. — Cato riu e pegou o papel com os negativos.

— Ha ha. Engraçado.

— Peeta.

— O quê?

— Seu nome é esquisito. Peeta. – Cato caminhou até uma portinha que ficava nos fundos e que o outro ainda não tinha reparado que existia e parou diante dela, com a mão na maçaneta. — Você vem ou não? Talvez se você aprender a revelar fotos direitinho, eu faça uma carta de recomendação pro seu próximo emprego.

Peeta estava indignado com a irreverência de Cato, que parecia ter se esquecido de toda a raiva que estava sentindo até um dia antes e ficava por ali, sorrindo pelos cantos e fazendo comentários idiotas.

— Como se Cato fosse um nome melhor. – resmungou, seguindo o outro. — Não vai me dizer que é por isso que você andou repetindo meu nome desnecessariamente o dia inteiro, porque acha esquisito? Você realmente tem sérios problemas.

— Mas Cato, pelo menos, é um nome original. Quantos Catos, você conhece, hã? – ele levantou as sobrancelhas. — Nenhum. Eu sou único. Mas Peeta, parece um Peter que não deu certo. E, na verdade, eu estava tentando decorar o seu nome.

Peeta ia dar uma resposta, mas de repente as luzes da salinha em que entraram ficaram vermelhas e o processo tinha começado. Ele fechou a boca e observou em silêncio enquanto o outro trabalhava, mostrando cada passo e deixando as últimas fotos para que ele fizesse.

Depois, com elas em mãos, eles sentaram e começaram a analisá-las. Uma foto de um dedo, ok. Uma de água, só água, ok. Pessoas aleatórias, ok. Formas totalmente estranhas que não se conectavam com nada, ok. Pistas, nada ok.

— O que vamos fazer agora, pousar na Groelândia e procurá-lo em cada esquina de cada porcaria de cidade? – reclamou Peeta, jogando as fotos de lado e girando a cadeira, entediado.

— Tem que ter alguma coisa. – ele ainda estava determinado, apesar de tudo.

A pesquisa foi interrompida por duas batidas na porta e uma mulher morena pedindo licença para entrar. Era a moça do refeitório, a do refrigerador quebrado. Ela pareceu surpresa em encontrá-lo ali.

— Ei, você trabalha aqui! Eu achei que estava só perdido. – disse, sorrindo, e se aproximando para dar dois tapinhas no ombro de Peeta.

— Bom que vocês já se conhecem. Essa é a Katniss de que eu tinha falado.

— Oh.

— E você deve ser o Peter. – ela disse, ignorando categoricamente enquanto ele a corrigia. — Eu gostaria de conversar, mas não tenho muito tempo. Aqui, Cato, seu passaporte e as passagens. Espero que vocês consigam recuperar a quintessência, porque a dignidade dessa revista depende dela. Boa viagem, vocês dois e não sejam comidos por cachorros groenlandeses.

Com um sorriso, a garota deixou a sala.

— Qual é o problema com ela? – Peeta perguntou, consternado com o jeito… estanho que ela tinha.

— Katniss é só um pouco distraída. – ele deu de ombros e o outro olhou pra ele com uma expressão de "ah, jura?". — Bom, ela é legal, pelo menos. Gosto dela.

— Eu não vou nem comentar o fato de que você comprou uma passagem de avião sem me consultar.

— Consultar pra quê? É só uma tarde, o que você estaria fazendo em um dia comum, por acaso?

— Dormindo? – respondeu, sem nem um pingo de vergonha pela vida sedentária que estava levando.

— Viu, alguém tem que fazer você mexer essa bunda antes que ela fique gorda.

Peeta queria muito, muito ficar ofendido com isso. Queria ficar chateado o suficiente para ir embora e lembrar de Cato como um filho da puta irritante, mas não conseguia. O tom que o loiro usava era… leve… era, amigo. E Peeta estava à vontade, de modo que o máximo que foi capaz de fazer foi uma cara de falso ultraje e seguir em frente. Isso porque só o conhecia há um dia.

— Okay. Mas e o meu passaporte? Não tenho nenhum documento aqui.

— Podemos passar na sua casa e pegar. E eu também estou com fome. – Cato virou aqueles olhos azuis para Peeta e sorriu. — Por favor me diga que você não é um natureba esquisito como a sua irmã e que come carne.

Peeta piscou algumas vezes, distraído.

— Eu, hm, gosto de carne. Carne é bom. – ele coçou a nuca e se lembrou sobre o que loiro disse mais cedo sobre ter namorado esse tal de Crane. Nem tinha passado pela cabeça dele que Cato poderia ser gay, principalmente por causa de toda a atenção do sexo feminino que ele recebia. E ele ficou imaginando que tipo de relacionamento os dois tinham e por que acabou de modo tão rancoroso. Ele era incapaz de construir uma imagem mental deles juntos.

Não era bom ficar fazendo imagens mentais desse tipo de coisa.

De qualquer modo, enquanto faziam o caminho de volta para o saguão do prédio, Peeta achou que não custava nada perguntar.

— Então, o que fez para que esse tal de Seneca Crane ficasse com tanta raiva de você?

— Eu o traí. – disse, dando de ombros enquanto dava sinal para que a recepcionista viesse atendê-los. Peeta ficou boquiaberto pela milésima vez naquele dia. Era estranho, porque ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Cato, mas sentia como se o conhecesse há muito tempo, e agora via um lado dele que não era nem um pouco agradável e que não fazia parte do que ele pensava que o outro fosse. Quer dizer, traiu? Sério? — E além disso, ele não suportava a minha dedicação pela minha carreira. Ele não parava de reclamar sobre o quanto eu "amava mais esses negativos do que ele", tipo… Ele era pegajoso.

— Não sei se essa é uma boa hora pra dizer isso, mas, é bem provável que ele tivesse razão.

— Ah, me poupe. Era só sexo. – Cato revirou os olhos e se voltou para a mulher que acabava de chegar, para pedir que eles guardassem a bicicleta para ele pegar de volta no dia seguinte e que chamassem um táxi, "o mais rápido possível". — E nem era tão bom assim, ele só é bonitinho e arrogante.

Legal, agora eles estavam falando sobre a vida sexual de Cato. Peeta se arrependeu de ter perguntado alguma coisa, ele não esperava que o outro fosse do tipo que saia contando coisas de sua própria vida pra qualquer um. Definitivamente não era sua intenção parecer uma virgenzinha, mas ele não estava preparado pra falar desse tipo assunto com Cato ainda. Não mesmo, nada de intimidade. Manter distância é bom.

Por sorte, o som de passadas vindas por trás dele o tirou da obrigação de ter que comentar alguma coisa. Por azar, as passadas eram justamente da pessoa da qual eles estavam falando.

— Olá. – Crane disse, sorrindo polidamente, seu olhar passando de Cato para Peeta. — Não deviam estar trabalhando na quintessência?

— Você não diz como devo fazer o meu trabalho. – o loiro deu um passo a frente, cruzando os braços, fazendo com que seu ombro cobrisse um pouco a presença de Peeta, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, indignado com o tratamento.

— Ah, vejo que continua possessivo. – o sorriso adquiriu um aspecto ferino. — Qual é o nome do seu novo brinquedinho?

— Ei! – já era o suficiente para a paciência de Peeta. — Nada de possessividade, nada de brinquedinho. Será que vocês podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?

— Como quiser. Então diga você o seu nome. — disse, divertido, o que fez o outro sentir ainda mais raiva dele.

— É Peeta Mellark. – acabou dizendo, seco, estendendo uma mão para cumprimentá-lo.

— Okay, legal, muito divertido, agora, se não se importa, nós temos que ir. – Cato disse, irônico, praticamente puxando Peeta pelo cotovelo rumo à saída.

— Para que tanta pressa Cato? Justo agora que ia te propor um acordo. – o loiro parou e olhou para trás, desconfiado. Crane parecia tão feliz que não era difícil imaginar que viria mais alguma bomba pra cima deles. — Eu sei que você não tem a foto.

— Como…? Katniss. – ele revirou os olhos e voltou para a posição anterior, agora estava interessado em ouvir o que o outro tinha a dizer. — Sabe que é feio se aproveitar da inocência das pessoas, não sabe?

— De qualquer modo, eu proponho um jogo.

— Jogo?

— Sim. Se você conseguir trazer a 25 de volta até sexta-feira, você consegue o que quer, mantemos a revista e você pode até ficar à frente dela se quiser. – ele fez como se não fosse muita coisa. — Se não, seguimos com a transição, demitimos todo mundo, você perde sua parte da Life e o seu fracasso fica exposto publicamente. O que acha?

— Você é doente.

— Eu só estou tentando me divertir. – ele sorriu e deu de ombros. — Estou esperando uma resposta.

Cato parecia estar realmente ponderando se deveria ou não aceitar, então Peeta achou que era hora de intervir.

— Mas isso não é justo, como vamos saber se você não vai trapacear para garantir que não conseguiremos?

Crane riu, quase gargalhando, e foi Cato quem respondeu essa pergunta.

— Ele não precisa trapacear, encontrar Haymitch já é difícil o suficiente. – ao ouvir isso, Peeta olhou pra ele como se perguntasse para onde tinha ido aquela conversa de que "só seria uma tarde". — É preciso uma boa dose de sorte.

— Parem de reclamar e me digam logo se temos um acordo, eu quero fazer uma campanha especialmente caprichada sobre a sua incompetência e quanto mais cedo começar, melhor vai ficar.

— Eu topo. – o loiro acabou dizendo, decidido. — Até sexta, sem problemas.

Eles apertaram as mãos e a hostilidade entre eles era palpável. Depois, Crane e seus caras voltaram para a limusine de onde vieram e o táxi dos dois chegou logo em seguida. Peeta estava tão chateado que não tinha vontade de falar e Cato estava suficientemente distraído olhando pela janela, imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

Groelândia tinha que ser um lugar muito, mas muito interessante mesmo pra compensar todo esse estresse. Peeta suspirou.


	6. Chapter 6

— Nada mal. – Cato saiu do táxi e deu uma boa olhada para a casa de Peeta. Jardim, dois andares mais sótão, revestimento em madeira branca, era um lugar bem legal. — Bem grande.

— É. – Peeta não tinha muita certeza se Cato sabia de Laura ou se só tinha conhecimento do acidente. De qualquer modo, ele preferia não comentar o fato de que compraram aquela casa para formar uma família, que ela era fruto do plano de ter dois filhos e um cachorro e agora era só uma caixa grande demais para um cara solitário.

— Então, de que tipo de comida você gosta? – o loiro perguntou, pegando o celular e deslizando o dedo pelas opções. — Japonesa? Italiana? Fast food? Apesar de que fast food é meio… blerg.

— Senta aí, eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente. – ele respondeu, deixando a bengala na entrada, como costumava fazer quando já chegava sabendo que não ia ter disposição para sair do térreo, e foi para a cozinha. Cato o seguiu, desconfiado.

— Você cozinha? De verdade?

— Aham. Laura fez um curso de gastronomia uma vez e eu não tive opção senão aprender também, ela não calava a boca e me obrigava a picar todos os legumes. – ele sorriu de leve com a lembrança. Estava colocando a água no fogo quando viu Cato fuçando as fotos que estavam na geladeira, pregadas com ímãs.

— Essa é ela? – perguntou, apontando para a foto de uma mulher morena, de cabelos cheios e cacheados, deitada no meio das cobertas, com cara de sono. Peeta acenou. — Ela é bonita. Eu não sabia que você tinha namorada e agora estou me sentindo idiota por ficar forçando você a fazer as coisas. Ha ha, me ignora.

Peeta teve que rir do constrangimento de Cato, que colocou a foto de volta e pareceu não saber o que fazer com as próprias mãos, depois ficou olhando na direção de porta e da escada como se estivesse esperando que ela aparecesse a qualquer momento.

— Noiva, na verdade. – ele colocou o macarrão na panela de água quente e apreciou mais alguns segundos de embaraço do outro. — Mas ela não pode opinar mais nada sobre a minha vida, porque ela está morta.

— Ouch.

— É, ouch.

— Quer falar sobre isso? – o loiro ofereceu, sentando-se na ilha da cozinha e se curvando para frente, cotovelos nos joelhos e expressão suave.

— Não.

Cato revirou os olhos.

— Okay, se algum dia, por acaso, por um milagre, você quiser conversar sobre alguma coisa sobre a seus assuntos pessoais, pode falar comigo. Credo, você precisa se abrir mais e deixar as suas emoções respirarem um pouco. – Peeta estava quase rindo da cara que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguiu completar a expressão, porque Cato decidiu que aquele era o melhor momento pra se inclinar para trás, apoiando o corpo com os braços, de pernas abertas e exposto, exposto demais com aquele maldito moletom. "Não faça isso, Peeta, não olhe para a forma indecente dessa pessoa toda trabalhada em músculos." — Isso aí vai demorar?

— O quê?

— Isso aí que você 'tá fazendo, vai demorar?

— Ahn, não muito, meia hora, talvez…?

— Legal, temos tempo. – ele, graças aos céus, se levantou e tirou as fotos que haviam revelado e que estavam dobradas em seus bolsos. — Eu vou dar mais uma olhada nelas enquanto isso.

E foi pra sala, deixando Peeta chateado consigo mesmo na cozinha, preparando o molho. Ele não estava gostando nada disso, tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, essa viagem, essa crise na revista, esse tal de Crane, e essa maldita "tensão" que ele sente por causa do Cato. Peeta não era um conservador mente fechada, em circunstâncias normais sentir atração por outro cara não seria um problema, mas ele definitivamente não estava preparado emocionalmente pra isso. Especialmente Cato, como esse jeito todo… ele de ser.

— Nah. – murmurou consigo mesmo.

— Não o quê?

— Puta merda! – Peeta pulou de susto e quase deixou a travessa que estava segurando cair e quando virou para trás o loiro estava perto demais para o próprio bem. — Você quer me matar de susto!?

— Foi mal, eu não achei que você estava tão distraído. – ele não estava com cara de quem realmente estava se desculpando, na verdade, estava visivelmente animado. — Olha só, eu achei.

Ele abriu a foto para que Peeta pudesse ver, mas parecia a mesma que ele já tinha visto antes.

— Mas isso é só água, o que você pode ter encontrado de especial aí? – ele estava agradecido por ainda estar segurando a travessa e conseguir manter uma distância segura.

— Aqui, bem no cantinho… está vendo? Tem um reflexo na água. – Peeta estreitou os olhos, tentando ver alguma coisa.

— Um barco… Um barco!

— Sim, um barco! – os dois estavam sorrindo agora e Cato se afastou, pegando o celular e pesquisando o nome que encontraram na internet. — Erkigs… nek. Erkigsnek. Que droga de nome é esse?

— Para de reclamar. – provocou, jogando os ingredientes na panela para refogar. Ele deveria fazer isso mais vezes, cozinhar era bom.

— Nuuk, Groelândia. Há, temos uma cidade! – o loiro sentou à mesa, batendo as mãos na superfície, entusiasmado. — Viu? Eu disse que ia ser fácil.

— Na realidade, você disse que iria ser o total oposto de fácil. – Peeta revirou os olhos e serviu o macarrão e uma garrafa de vinho tinto para acompanhar.

Já estava sentado, com o garfo a meio caminho da boca quando Cato o interrompeu, sendo o chato de sempre.

— Isso é sério? – disse, indignado. — Você fez uma montanha de massa e vai comer só isso?

Peeta olhou pra baixo e, comparando os dois pratos, o dele estava bem "pobre". Ele deu de ombros.

— Você anda muito espertinho, hein? – Cato despejou mais macarrão no prato dele e fez uma cara quando Peeta tentou argumentar, como se aquilo fosse grande coisa. — Eu estou sacando você e isso não é nada bom, ontem você perdeu a noção do tempo e eu tenho certeza que não almoçou. E mais esses comentáriozinhos sobre o seu peso. Peeta, vou ficar de olho em você a partir de hoje.

O homem ficou sem saber como reagir a isso. Ele se sentia meio ultrajado e meio envergonhado, porque, bem… era verdade que ele estava tendo problemas para manter uma alimentação estável. Mas, de qualquer modo, aquilo não era da conta de Cato e ele não tinha o menor direito de estar se metendo.

Contudo, ele continuava sem saber como responder e ficou calado. Talvez como um ato de rebeldia infantil, ele deixou grande parte sem comer e ignorou os olhares repreensivos do outro.

Quando terminaram, foram direto para o aeroporto. Peeta tinha emprestado um suéter a Cato para o caso do tempo na Groelândia ser como se costumava ver nos filmes e uma camiseta não ser suficiente para deter o frio.

A viagem foi terrivelmente barulhenta. Só havia meia dúzia de pessoas no avião, mas Cato não se calava por um minuto sequer. Falou sobre sua infância, sobre tragédias do passado, como a morte da mãe e os péssimo relacionamento com o pai, falou sobre suas viagens como mochileiro e dos esportes radicais que praticara. Falou sobre seus seriados favoritos (nisso Peeta teve que comentar também, porque nesses seis meses de molho ele assistiu muitas, muitas séries), seus cachorros e suas amizades.

O cara era, literalmente, um livro aberto. Peeta não sabia como alguém podia ser assim, ser tão franco com alguém que nem conhecia. Era surreal. De qualquer modo, em algum momento, chegaram.

Então, a Groelândia era, aparentemente, um grande nada. O aeroporto parecia uma caixinha de concreto ao lado da pista de pouso e apenas mais uma pessoa desembarcou ali além deles. Do lado de fora, no estacionamento, haviam somente dois carros pequenos e idênticos a não ser pelas cores, um era azul e o outro vermelho. Depois de perguntar para um nativo metido atrás de um guichê, eles descobriram que aqueles eram os únicos dois carros disponíveis para alugar e acabaram pegando o azul.

Fora o frio e o clima meio inóspito daquela região, esse país poderia até ser considerável agradável, com belas paisagens naturais e estradas bem conservadas. Até Cato tinha se mantido calado durante o percurso, olhando mais para o que havia do outro lado da janela do que para a estrada propriamente dita. Se não fosse tão deserto ali, Peeta teria reclamado, mas ele estava curtindo também, então…

Não demorou muito para chegar a Nuuk, que era outro grande pedaço de nada.

— Eu aposto que essa gente não tem muito o que fazer no final de semana. – Peeta disse, enquanto saiam do carro e entravam em um pub, onde, como ficaram sabendo, servia também como correios, por algum motivo.

Haviam cinco pessoas lá, no máximo e, pelo estado de tombamento delas, estavam muito bêbadas. Um homenzarrão que mais parecia um urso do que um ser humano estava cantando Don't you want me da banda The Human League como se ele soubesse cantar, mas não, ele não sabia. Só de ouvir Peeta estava começando a ter arrepios de agonia.

De qualquer modo, quando olhou para o lado, Cato já estava no balcão, falando com uma senhora também nativa.

— Vocês recebem correspondências aqui? Já ouviu falar de Haymitch Abernathy?

Mas a mulher só o encarou com pouco caso, sem parar nem um momento de secar copos de cerveja.

— Vocês vão beber? — os dois se entreolharam e depois deram uma espiada no que o outro cara largado de cara no balcão estava bebendo e, bom, não é todos os dias que você vê um copo do tamanho do seu antebraço com o formato de uma bota.

— Duas cervejas em uma, hã, daquelas botas ali… menor, por favor. – Cato pediu e a mulher deixou uma bandejinha com aperitivos na frente deles antes de sair para buscar as bebidas. Aquilo parecia cascas de árvores. E, pela cara que o loiro fez, tinham gosto de cascas de árvores também. Pelo menos, Cato garantiu que ninguém estava olhando antes de cuspir aquilo fora.

— Então, sobre as correspondências…

— Ya, nós enviamos os pacotes de helicópteros para os navios quando eles passam.

— Helicópteros? Okay, e sobre Haymitch?

— Fotógrafo?

— Sim!

— Nós tivemos uma…

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, o cara que estava no karaokê foi cambaleando na direção deles, balbuciando algo sobre uma namorada que deu um pé na bunda dele ou algo assim, lançando ondas fétidas de álcool fermentado na direção em que estavam. Para completar, ele passou uma braço em torno de Peeta e estava tentando obrigá-lo a fazer um dueto com ele.

— Não, valeu, eu prefiro… não… fazer isso. – ele estava tendo dificuldades para se esquivar do fedor, do peso e dar um desculpa ao mesmo tempo.

— Come on, essa música *soluço* é importante pra mim. "I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar…" sua vez.

— Dá o fora! – Cato ordenou, irritado, ficando em pé para compensar a diferença de largura entre os dois. O homem não gostou nem um pouco da afronta e começou a cutucar o braço do loiro.

— E vai fazer o quê? Hã? Vai me bater? – Peeta deu alguns passo para trás, só por garantia.

— Sério, eu não quero problemas. Vá embora.

— Se não o quê?

Cato respirou fundo duas vezes e desistiu, largou um soco na cara do homem, que estava com os reflexos afetados demais para se defender imediatamente. O loiro investiu de novo, antes que o outro se recuperasse, mas foi tarde, e eles trocaram socos e chutes. Isso até o momento em que o homem-urso segurou Cato pela gola do suéter e o imprensou contra o balcão, usando seu peso para mantê-lo preso, e pegou um dos copos-botas e o quebrou, usando o caco como arma. Pressionando-a direto contra o pescoço de Cato.

— Parem! SOLTA ELE! – Peeta puxava o homenzarrão pela jaqueta de aviador que ele estava usando, mas era inútil. O barbudo já estava com o braço para trás, dando o impulso necessário para perfurar o rosto de Cato para sempre, quando Peeta notou algo peculiar. — O seu dedo… eu preciso ver o seu dedo!

— O quê? – Cato perguntou, confuso, sufocando e sem nenhuma posição favorável para voltar para a briga.

— PARA COM ESSA DROGA! – ele gritou, pela última vez, antes de acertar o barbudo na lateral da cabeça com a bengala. O cara não chegou a desmaiar, mas largou o outro lentamente e deu alguns passos para trás como se fosse desabar.

— Você… bate com força… – e despencou sobre uma cadeira vazia. — Mais uma, por favor.

Peeta ficou parado, olhando, meio em choque com o que acabara de acontecer e Cato tossia, se recuperando do aperto. A senhora que os estava atendendo fez uma cara de divertimento e se virou pra eles.

— Como eu ia dizendo, nós tivemos uma entrega para um barco, Erkigsnek, há um par de dias. Esse é o piloto do helicóptero. – e apontou para o bêbado maluco com o queixo. Tirando a parte ruim, que era praticamente tudo, pelo menos, Peeta aprendeu a pronúncia correta do nome daquele barco.

— Eu ainda preciso ver o dedo dele.

— Do que é que você está falando? – Cato perguntou, mal humorado.

— Você ainda está com as fotos aí?

— Claro.

Peeta as pegou e mostrou a do dedão que havia no meio delas. Depois apontou para o dedão do cara, que estava dando sopa em cima da mesa. Era o mesmo dedo.

— Puta que pariu.

— É.


	7. Chapter 7

Lá estavam eles, sentados do outro lado da mesa, naquele pub, olhando para a cara do homem, que descobriram se chamar Niels, esperando que ele terminasse aquela bota em uma última golada. Cato segurava um saco de ervilhas congeladas na bochecha e Peeta batia a ponta dos dedos sobre a mesa, meio nervoso.

— Um esquisitão tirou uma foto do meu dedão. – ele disse, depois de arrotar e passar a manga da jaqueta na boca pra limpar os restos que estavam na barba. — Eu estou voltando pra lá… pro barco, com um pacote *soluço* de rádio novo.

— Então, não tem nenhum jeito de nos comunicarmos com eles sem tem que ir até lá? – Peeta perguntou, desanimado.

— Nops, eu estou levando o rádio.

— Quando? – Cato perguntou.

— Agora mesmo. – ele disse, rindo rouco e se levantando, apoiando-se na cadeira. Peeta olhou para fora e o céu estava terrivelmente acinzentado e o vento estava tão forte que as nuvens escuras pareciam estar competindo em uma maratona. Do nada, Niels se virou para Peeta e disse: — Eu gosto de você.

— Ah, jura? Ninguém percebeu. – Cato resmungou, revirando os olhos.

— Posso te dar uma carona.

— Carona? Naquele helicóptero? – Peeta apontou pra fora, onde a coisa estava parada. — Nesse tempo? Tem uma tempestade vindo aí.

— Eu sei… e estou um pouco preocupado com a… tempestade. – ele deu de ombros. — Vem ou não? Tenho que sair agora.

Peeta e Cato se entreolharam. O loiro estava tipo "talvez" e Peeta estava tipo "não, mesmo".

— Nós vamos. – Cato anunciou, levantando também.

— Não, nós não vamos. Está querendo morrer, é? – Peeta disse e, olhando para Niels, acrescentou: — Sem ofensas.

— Alright… tanto faz… eu estou saindo agora. – e ele foi aos trancos até a saída do pub. Os outros deveriam estar discutindo sobre o que iriam fazer ou sobre a falta de responsabilidade de Cato, mas se distraíram vendo o grandalhão cambalear até o helicóptero, perceber que dois cachorros latiam pra ele, e rosnar na direção dos animais, que correram, afoitos.

— Nem pensar. – concluiu Peeta, cruzando os braços.

— Por que não? Quero dizer, olha pra esse cara, ele já está acostumado. E eu preciso mesmo ir conferir se o Haymitch está lá. – ao dizer isso, Cato tinha uma expressão suplicante no rosto, que, somada a seus hematomas da briga e ao fato de que ele era um homem grande e forte dependendo da sua aprovação, fizeram com que o coração de Peeta derretesse de um jeito que ele não teve outra opção a não ser ceder. Bastardo filho da mãe.

— Tudo bem, mas se eu morrer ou se aquele cara me assediar sexualmente saiba que a culpa é sua. – disse, sério, enquanto se levantava. Cato foi de miserável para vitorioso em questão de segundos e isso lhe deu vontade de socar o outro lado da cara.

— Não deixo nenhuma dessas coisas acontecer, não se preocupe.

— Acho bom mesmo.

Os dois saíram apressados, uma vez que Niels já tinha ligado o helicóptero e as hélices começavam a girar. À alguns passos de alcançá-lo, Cato xingou e parou de repente, percebendo que tinha esquecido a maleta no pub.

— Vai e faz ele esperar. – gritou sob o som do motor. Peeta acenou, mas não estava confiante.

— Hey, Niels! Nós vamos com você. – comunicou, subindo na parte de trás e se segurando firme no assento.

O homem riu e começou a apertar botões do painel daquela porcaria voadora. O que apavorou Peeta, porque o helicóptero já estava começando a planar e se balançar todo no ar e Cato ainda estava saindo da droga do bar.

— Espera! – berrou, mas Niels não estava escutando e o estúpido do loiro estava correndo. Correndo para dar a maldição de um impulso. — Não faz isso!

Mas Cato já tinha pulado e, por sorte, ainda conseguiu segurar na beirada do banco, com a maleta pendurada na outra mão. Antes que Peeta pudesse respirar aliviado, Niels deu uma virada no ar que fez Cato escorregar e, por pouco, não soltar de uma vez.

Peeta achou que ia morrer do coração naquela hora mesmo e nem sabia de onde tirou o ímpeto de se jogar para frente, pegar o outro pelo braço e puxá-lo para dentro. Quando viu que Cato estava seguro, se encostou pesadamente, sentindo o corpo dormente e uma puta vontade de estrangular aquele cara.

E essa vontade ficou pior quando ele olhou pro lado e viu o loiro rindo histericamente, com o rosto vermelho e a adrenalina ainda pulsando visivelmente em seu corpo. Como se não tivesse estado próximo da morte há alguns segundos, ele ainda se inclinou para fora e gritou, extasiado. Niels também gritou, no mesmo tom, mas ele estava em uma outra vibe naquele momento. Peeta, por outro lado, nem conseguia se mexer.

— Você viu isso!? Viu isso!? – Cato perguntou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto pulava sobre Peeta, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos e tascando-lhe um beijo na boca.

Um beijo na boca.

Um beijo na boca.

O homem nem reagiu, quando menos esperou, Cato já tinha se afastado, se curvando para frente para falar algo com Niels, ou só pra fuçar os controles do helicóptero mesmo, não fazia diferença, o cérebro de Peeta tinha virado gelatina., de qualquer forma.

Foi uma profusão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. O beijo, aquele barulho insuportavelmente alto dos propulsores, os raios e os trovões que estrondeavam do lado de fora, a força do vento que parecia querer empurrá-lo para fora. Ele tinha náuseas e constrangimento e medo. Peeta nunca tinha se sentido tão elétrico em toda a sua vida.

Em algum momento, Cato olhou pra ele de novo e disse alguma coisa, mas ele não foi capaz de ouvir e, por isso, o ignorou. Ao longe, era possível ver uma embarcação lutando contra as ondas que quebravam sobre eles, violentas e instáveis.

Ao chegarem mais perto, puderam ver que o Erkigsnek se tratava de nada mais nada menos do que um barco de pesca e isso levantou em Peeta uma questão importante.

— ONDE NÓS POUSAMOS? – gritou o mais alto que pode, para não correr o risco de não ser ouvido.

— NÃO POUSAMOS.

— O QUÊ?

— VOCÊS TÊM QUE PULAR.

— O QUÊ? – Cato e Peeta perguntaram em uníssono, enquanto o helicóptero começava a dar voltas em torno do barco.

— PEGUEM ESSE PACOTE E PULEM.

— VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO!?

— VÃO, VÃO, VÃO.

Cato olhou para Peeta e depois para baixo, com aquela "coisa" nos olhos que dizia que ele ia fazer besteira.

— FIQUE AQUI E VOLTE PARA A COSTA, PEETA. – disse, antes de segurar firme sua própria maleta, se abraçar no pacote que Niels deveria entregar, e simplesmente saltar do helicóptero.

Peeta não poderia ficar mais chocado.

— NÃO! ERA PARA O OUTRO LADO, NO OUTRO BARCO! – ele ouviu o piloto berrar, desesperado, e quando olhou na outra direção, havia a porcaria de um bote praticamente em baixo de onde eles estavam sobrevoando, mas Cato, aquele cabeça de vento burro, não observou nada e achou que deveria pular para o lado do barco em si, que estava à vários metros de distância.

— AI MEU DEUS!

Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão rápido. Peeta poderia muito bem deixar que os marinheiros do Erkigsnek salvassem Cato e ir embora em segurança para casa e fingir que nada disso aconteceu, ou, ele poderia ir atrás e garantir que o loiro ficaria bem. O homem quase hiperventilou só de tentar pensar em uma solução razoável.

— ATÉ MAIS, NIELS! – se despediu, experimentando colocar a perna boa para o lado de fora do helicóptero.

— BOM CONHECER VOCÊ. – gritou de volta, mas Peeta nem chegou a ouvir o final, porque já estava em queda livre. Pelo menos, ele teve o cuidado de saltar do lado certo.

Caiu na água com força, e sentiu todos os seus sentidos, todo o seu ser invadido pelo mar. Afundou por algum tempo e usou seus braços para se impulsionar novamente para a superfície. Mal sua cabeça emergiu, já haviam mãos puxando e lançando-o para dentro do bote. Depois de se recuperar do engasgo e vomitar parte da água salgada que tinha engolido, Peeta levantou-se o mais rápido que pode para avaliar a situação.

Os homens dali não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitos com essa "intervenção" dos dois, na verdade, Peeta até achava que eles os estavam xingando em groenlandês ou algo assim, mas estavam se esforçando para alcançar Cato o mais depressa possível, mesmo que a maré não estivesse colaborando muito.

Viu Cato boiando na água, usando a maleta como uma espécie de boia. Ele queria ajudar a andar mais rápido, mas não podia fazer nada e suas tentativas acabavam atrapalhando mais do que colaborando. Quando estavam chegando perto, viram uma forma se aproximar de Cato.

— Tem alguma coisa aqui! – gritou ele, tentando nadar para longe. — Tem alGUMA COISA AQUI!

— Pescamos golfinhos nessa região! É um golfinho! – Peeta procurou de onde aquela voz estava vindo e encontrou um senhor idoso no convés do barco com um megafone na mão. — Os golfinhos te protegerão dos tubarões!

Cato parou de nadar e ficou parado, girando em torno de si mesmo, enquanto a criatura girava em torno dele. De repente, tudo era dentes, e pro inferno essa história de golfinhos.

— TUBARÃO! ESSA PORRA É UM TUBARÃO!

— Não deixe ele te morder! Lute! – Peeta estava para ter um ataque.

E ele precisou lutar mesmo, usando a maleta como escudo. Só mais um pouco e o resgate estaria lá.

— PEETA, ME DESCULPE. – ele gritou, antes de mergulhar e retornar segundos depois, acertando o tubarão enquanto ele tentava dar outra investida.

— O QUÊ?

— EU NUNCA… ARGH… EU NUNCA DEVERIA TER TE BEIJADO SEM O SEU CONSENTIME… PORRA. – ele estava afundando mais uma vez, mas o bote estava perto o suficiente para içá-lo para dentro. O animal ainda deu mais uma investida, mas estavam todos seguros e ele não pode arrancar o braço de ninguém.

Peeta não sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo, nenhuma das suas pernas queriam mais funcionar e ele acabou desabando, estatelado ao lado de onde haviam largado Cato. O loiro, respirava com dificuldade, tossindo e colocando as mãos no peito.

— Você é um grande panaca… – Peeta ainda disse, exausto.

— Eu sei…

De qualquer modo, os dois foram levados até Erkigsnek em segurança, receberam mantas para ajudá-los para protegê-los do frio e os levaram até o capitão, que por acaso tinha que ser o velho dos golfinhos. Explicaram que estavam procurando por Haymitch e a resposta não foi nem um pouco encorajadora.

— Ele partiu há algumas horas. Alugou um avião e foi embora. Islândia, acho. – disse ele, com um sotaque que misturava todos os idiomas de todos os países pelos quais deveria ter passado.

— Não tem algum jeito de entrarmos em contato com ele?

— Nah. Nosso rádio está quebrado e você afundou o outro.

— Oh.

O capitão olhou pra eles como se eles tivessem alguma praga e saiu, resmungando baixo. Por sorte, havia entre os marinheiro um cara que adorava a cultura americana e ficou grudado neles, fazendo perguntas idiotas e querendo adicioná-los no facebook. Ele os levou para o dormitório, repleto de beliches e homens dormindo.

Ele emprestou-lhes roupas secas e uma bolsa para que Cato pudesse colocar as suas coisas, uma vez que a tão preciosa maleta ficou cheia de marcas de dentes, parcialmente mastigada pelo tubarão.

E foi com dor no coração que Cato foi tirando seus objetos ensopados, incluindo uma máquina fotográfica que deveria custar mais do que o salário que Peeta estava recebendo na Life. Mas ele a guardou mesmo assim e agradeceu pela gentileza.

— Vocês estão com fome? – ele perguntou, já tirando da gaveta de uma das mesas improvisadas de cabeceiras um embrulho em papel pardo. Abriu e revelou um pedaço de bolo. Um bolo azul.

Enquanto Peeta tentava não fazer uma cara de nojo diante daquele pedaço de comida de cor totalmente estranha guardada em um lugar totalmente inapropriado, Cato já tinha pegado e estava dando uma mordida generosa naquela coisa.

— Isso aqui… é muito bom. – disse, entre uma abocanhada e outra. — Experimenta, Peeta.

— Ah, não obrigada, estou bem.

— Eu não 'tô perguntando se você está bem, eu 'tô falando pra você colocar isso na boca. – Cato aproximou o pedaço do bolo ainda mais e Peeta, involuntariamente, começou a fazer careta a apertar os lábios. — Abre.

— Mmmhm.

— Abre a boca.

Vendo que o loiro não desistiria, Peeta revirou os olhos e tentou pegar o pedaço antes de comer. Tipo, ele iria dar comida na boca dele agora? E as bochechas dele estavam queimando, por causa do cara, quieto ali no canto, só assistindo, com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

— Deixa que eu… – ter separados os lábios para falar não foi uma boa ideia, porque Cato aproveitou a oportunidade e enfiou o pedaço quase todo na boca dele.

E, sim, aquilo era realmente gostoso. Mas ele preferiu reclamar do que elogiar, considerando as circunstâncias.

— Foi você quem fez? – Cato perguntou ao homem, amistoso, ignorando o mau-humor de Peeta.

— Eu? Não, foi o fotógrafo. – disse. — Ele é um cara bem legal, me ensinou a mexer no instagram. – levantou o celular e tirou uma foto surpresa dos dois.

— Certo, então, agora esse tal de Haymitch também é confeiteiro.

Cato deu de ombros. Depois, se distraiu procurando algo em que pudesse limpar as mãos, mas teve a capacidade de se distrair com alguma outra coisa no processo.

— Ei… – ele pegou o papel pardo que estava protegendo o bolo e, intrigado, o mostrou para Peeta. Havia algo escrito nele, tinha a data daquele, do dia anterior e do dia seguinte, seguido por um nome que definitivamente não era inglês. Virando para o marinheiro, perguntou. — Você disse que foi ele quem fez, esse papel era dele também?

— Sim.

— Isso está parecendo uma agenda. – comentou Peeta. — Eyjafjallajökull.

— Eyjafjallajökull. – o homem corrigiu, porque ele estava lendo a palavra letra por letra, quando a pronúncia era algo que ele não conseguiria fazer nem em um milhão de anos.

— E o que diabos é isso? – perguntou Cato.

— É um vulcão. Fica na Islândia.

— Tem alguma chance de que esse barco passe nesse país? – o loiro arriscou.

— Claro.

— Sério?

— É. Já que você perderam o nosso rádio, vamos tem que atracar lá para conseguir outro.

— Oh. – Peeta ia se sentir culpado por esse rádio pelo resto da vida.

— Chegamos lá pela manhã. – ele disse, ainda animado, por algum motivo, e se levantando. — Eu tenho que ir agora, vou fazer plantão essa noite, então vocês podem descansar na minha cama.

— Nossa, cara, muito obrigado. – Cato agradeceu, já se jogando no colchão e deitando a cabeça sobre os braços.

— É verdade, você é muito legal… ahn, não sei como se chama.

— Charbel. – disse, sorrindo.

— Okay, Charbel, sou Peeta e ele é Cato. – se cumprimentaram e o homem saiu, como se esse negócio de nomes não significasse muito pra ele, o que era realmente muito legal da parte dele.

Peeta ainda ficou com a mente dispersa por um tempo, ainda pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, mas se focou na realidade de novo quando olhou para a cama e viu o quanto ela era estreita e no fato de que só o loiro já ocupava dois terços dela sozinho.

— Sem chance. – murmurou.

— O quê? – Cato perguntou, sonolento, sem se dar o trabalho de abrir os olhos.

— Olha pra você, pegou todo o espaço! – reclamou, empurrando o outro pelos ombros e tentando fazê-lo virar de lado. O cara era pesado, mas não era impossível, e Peeta, apesar da falta de treino, ainda tinha força nos braços.

Mas uma coisa era Cato deitado, quase dormindo, outra era Cato lutando de volta. E, quando menos esperou, o loiro o estava puxando em sua direção e Peeta acabou deitado, espremido entre o corpo do outro e o canto da parede. Ele tentou reclamar e espernear, mas era inútil. E Cato estava se divertindo, e ele tinha vontade de tirar aquele sorriso estupidamente perfeito daquele rosto estupidamente perfeito.

— Se eu fosse você não faria isso… – ele provocou, virado de frente para Peeta, com aquela porcaria de "coisa" nos olhos de novo. De modo, que ele preferiu se acalmar e parar de se debater, só por garantia.

— Você não deveria fazer isso. – replicou.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu…

Entretanto, Peeta não pode terminar a frase, porque o cara que estava dormindo na cama em cima da deles soltou uma palavra nada feliz em alguma língua que eles não conheciam e bateu o pé no colchão para ilustrar que a tradução daquilo seria algo como "calem a porra da boca!".

Peeta fez uma careta e ficou encarando Cato, tentando entendê-lo e tentando entender a si mesmo. O outro, por outro lado, revirou os olhos, ainda tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, e apenas passou a mão no rosto de Peeta e fechou seus olhos com delicadeza.

— Só dorme, Peeta.

E essa não seria uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que ali estava confortável e quente e a respiração de Cato estava lhe dando uma sensação gostosa por dentro.

Ele estava ferrado.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: Mais um capítulo! o/

Muito obrigada a quem está acompanhando, as reviews são muito importantes pra mim e me estimulam a continuar escrevendo e postando.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Peeta acordou sozinho na cama. Literalmente sozinho. Nem mesmo os homens que dormiam naquele dormitório estavam mais deitados e isso o fez se levantar assustado, como se o mundo tivesse acabado enquanto os olhos dele estavam fechados. Mas se mexer rápido àquela hora da manhã foi uma péssima ideia, porque a dor intensa na perna decidiu aparecer, junto com o mal estar na coluna e nas articulações, próprio de quem tinha dormido de mal jeito.<p>

Por sorte, ele havia se lembrado de colocar sua cartela de analgésicos no bolso antes de sair de casa e tomou dois comprimidos de uma vez, como de costume, no seco. Terminou de levantar lentamente e experimentou dobrar e esticar a perna algumas vezes. Nada bom. Toda a ação do dia anterior parecia ter recaído sobre ela agora.

De qualquer modo, Peeta não podia ficar naquele dormitório para sempre e respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em outra coisa além da porcaria dos seus problemas físicos. Aquela roupa que Charbel havia lhe emprestado era terrivelmente desconfortável, ele não sabia como aquele tecido se chamava, mas era pesado e rígido e feio, além daquela cor que não era nem bege, nem creme, nem verde, era algo… desagradável, mas, ao olhar para suas próprias roupas, jogadas em uma pilha no canto da parede, úmida e suja, ele achou que poderia se virar com aquela por algum tempo.

Quando achou que conseguiria sair por aí sem fazer cara de quem acabou de chupar um limão, Peeta foi para o convés, com a mão no rosto para proteger os olhos do sol forte com que se deparou. A tempestade e o frio do dia anterior haviam se dissipado e eles estavam se aproximando de um cais. Ele não conseguiu impedir que um certo otimismo começasse a despontar no peito.

Cato estava mais à frente, conversando com alguns homens, apontando para a terra em que logo atracariam, sério. Islândia era um país lindo, com belas paisagens e um clima mil vezes mais agradável do que o da Groelândia. E ele teve a certeza disso quando Cato percebeu que ele tinha acordado e foi em sua direção, com a camisa que Charbel havia lhe dado aberta e uma regata branca justa por baixo. Ele não devia fazer isso.

Ao lado do Erkigsnek, havia um outro barco atracando, pesqueiro também.

Já em terra, os dois se despediram dos marinheiros, que os informaram que a cidade mais próxima ficava há alguns quilômetros de onde eles estavam, e as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como da primeira vez, quando havia uma empresa de aluguéis de carros logo na saída.

— Estão vendo aquela bicicleta? – Charbel apontou para um poste de luz não muito longe. Cato acenou em afirmação e Peeta observou enquanto a tripulação do outro barco começava a descer, apressada, quase atropelando uns aos outros. — Se quiser pegá-la, é melhor correr.

— Correr? Por quê? – o loiro perguntou.

— Aqueles caras. – e apontou pros homens que estavam quase à meio caminho daquele meio de transporte de duas rodas. — São chilenos. Eles ficam vários meses no mar e aquela bicicleta é o meio mais rápido de chegar até as stripers.

Cato e Peeta se entreolharam.

— Merda… – Cato murmurou, antes de sair em disparada.

— Fala sério. – enquanto isso Peeta ficou parado, assistindo aquela corrida esquisita e torcendo para que o loiro chegasse lá primeiro. Era difícil evitar se sentir um inútil, ficando para trás, sem poder fazer nada. E isso o lembrou de sua bengala, que ele não tinha visto mais desde que saltou daquele helicóptero, ou ela se perdeu no mar ou ficou de presente para Niels, de qualquer modo, ele agora era só um homem manco.

Cato conseguiu alcançar a maldita bicicleta antes dos chilenos e aproveitou o pique em que estava para pedalá-la e dar a volta neles, que não ficaram nem um pouco felizes. Ele fez um círculo completo e foi até Peeta, derrapando na areia enquanto freava.

— Vamos nessa, Peeta! – ele disse, excitado com aquela movimentação toda. Mas o outro, pelo contrário, ainda estava morno.

— Ahn, eu não sei, se eu for, eu só vou atrapalhar… vou ser um estorvo. – Peeta estava sendo amargo e sincero. — Vai atrás do Haymitch, eu dou um jeito de voltar para os Estados Unidos, não se preocupe.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

— Peeta…

— O quê?

— Os chilenos, Peeta… eles estão chegando… – estavam mesmo, além de apressados, irritados. — Você tem meio segundo para decidir.

— Não… mas, eu não posso… – ele estava meio afetado com essa pressão toda. Ele queria ir, mas sentia que não podia, e esse Cato estúpido ainda ficava insistindo e olhando pra ele daquele jeito. — Cato…

— Chilenos…

— Eu sei, mas…

— Chilenos se aproximando…

— Cara, isso é idiotice.

Cato não disse mais nada, puxou Peeta pela cintura, deu um jeito de acomodá-lo no cano da bicicleta e partiu, tentando se acostumar o mais rápido possível com o peso extra e definindo um ritmo de pedaladas.

O rosto de Peeta ia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento.

— Eu não acredito. Não acredito que isso está acontecendo… Eu vou te matar! – ele reclamou, virando para trás e tentando acertar o outro, mas quando eles se desequilibraram um pouco e as rodas zigzaguearam pela estrada, ele achou melhor não abusar nos movimentos.

— Você é que é muito complicado. Pensa demais. – ele disse, em um tom neutro. — Eu não sei como é que você conseguiu fazer alguma coisa até hoje com esse tipo de atitude.

— Como assim!? Eu é que não sei como é que você ainda está vivo com esse tipo de atitude que você tem, impulsivo e inconsequente e imaturo. Eu, pelo menos, tenho bom senso.

— Pro diabo com o seu bom senso.

— Pro diabo você!

— Sério, Peeta, você precisa se acalmar. Deu tudo certo, no final das contas, não deu? – ele disse, suavizando o próprio tom, na clara tentativa de fazer o clima ficar menos hostil entre eles.

— Ah, sim, claro, pra você tudo está certo. Tudo é perfeito nesse seu mundinho em que você consegue fazer tudo o que quer, ter o que quer, independente de qualquer coisa. – Peeta disse, internamente, ele sabia que ia se arrepender, mas estava sentindo muita raiva naquele momento para conseguir ficar calado. — Não é você que acorda todos os dias morrendo de dor, você não tem que conviver consigo mesmo achando que é um assassino e que o mundo ficaria muitas vezes melhor sem a sua presença, você não tem que se obrigar a se acostumar todos os dias com quem você se tornou, pensando em quem você era.

Ele parou de falar e respirou fundo, vendo que tinha revelado mais sobre si mesmo do que deveria. E, uma vez que Cato não se manifestou, ele continuou:

— Eu sei que a revista é importante pra você, por algum motivo, mas sem ela, você continua sendo você mesmo. Mesmo que Crane decida detonar a sua imagem na mídia, ou se já lá o que ele queira fazer, não vai te fazer a menor diferença. – suspirou. — Pode tratar as pessoas do jeito que quiser e está tudo certo. Tudo está sempre certo.

Foi a vez de Cato suspirar, pesadamente. Então parou e apoiou a bicicleta com os pés. Peeta ficou um pouco confuso no começo, sem entender por que ele tinha decidido atrasar ainda mais essa porcaria de busca que estavam fazendo, mas, vendo que não tinha outro remédio a não ser descer e encarar uma conversa que não seria muito agradável, Peeta se afastou e encarou Cato, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria no rosto.

— Você é um idiota. – ele disse, simplesmente, e Peeta já ia abrindo a boca para protestar quando o loiro o interrompeu: — Okay, eu admito que você tem problemas, mas, adivinha só, todo mundo tem. A diferença entre a gente, Peeta, não está na quantidade de merda que aconteceu na nossa vida, mas no modo como lidamos com isso. Eu sei que isso é clichê, mas não deixa de ser verdade… Quer saber por que a Life significa tanto pra mim? Minha mãe costumava trabalhar lá, ela foi a melhor fotógrafa que já existiu e foi praticamente uma das co-fundadoras daquela droga de empresa. O marido dela a tratava como lixo. Ele me tratava como lixo. E um dia ela descobriu que tinha câncer e eu fui obrigado a vê-la morrer aos poucos. Sabe o que essa doença faz no corpo de uma pessoa, Peeta?

A pergunta era retórica, mas Cato fez uma pausa, como se quisesse que ela fizesse um buraco no cérebro do outro.

— E então eu estava sozinho, com quinze anos, sem ninguém no mundo que não me odiasse. – ele não hesitava, não desviava os olhos, Peeta nunca tinha o visto com uma expressão tão endurecida quanto naquele momento. — E foi aí que eu decidi que eu mesmo ia fazer o que era melhor pra mim. E tenho feito até hoje. Manter a revista é o mesmo que manter a memória da minha mãe e é por isso que eu estou aqui, é por isso que eu tenho pulado de helicópteros e lutado com tubarões.

Houve um período de silêncio desconfortável depois disso, Peeta mal conseguia respirar. Estava se sentindo um completo babaca. E, nada melhor do que mudar o foco do assunto para melhorar os ânimos.

— Isso não explica o porquê de me arrastar junto. – disse, sorrindo de lado, girando a ponta do pé bom na areia para tentar disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Gosto de você… por algum motivo… – disse, reprimindo um sorriso, talvez indeciso se a parte em que deveria estar sério já tinha passado. — … por algum motivo totalmente estranho e que eu não faço a menor ideia de qual seja.

— Ah, é? Porque até onde eu sei você gosta de todo mundo, até a Katniss já entrou na sua lista e eu sou obrigado a desconfiar dos seus critérios para escolher as pessoas de quem vai gostar.

— Eu não escolho ninguém. O destino decide por mim. – Cato falou, dando de ombros, bem mais relaxado do que há alguns minutos. — Se não me dá vontade de dar um soco na cara da pessoa nos primeiros cinco segundos, ela já tem um espaço no meu coração.

— Aham, sei. 'Tá me dizendo que o Crane não te deu vontade de dar umas porradas nos cinco primeiros segundos? – Peeta perguntou, enquanto dava sinais de que gostaria de voltar a se sentar e seguir viagem.

— Pra falar a verdade? Não… o que é bem irônico. – ele sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de Peeta com uma das mãos. — E, eu sei que você estava adorando ficar abraçado comigo aqui, mas… tem uma garupa ali atrás, acho que você ia ter mais espaço sentando lá, não?

— Oh. – Peeta se apressou para ir para trás antes que Cato o visse corando, de novo, como vinha acontecendo com muita frequência ultimamente.

— Tudo bem por aí? Podemos ir? – perguntou e, com a afirmação do outro, recomeçou a pedalar, mais devagar do que antes, por causa da quebra de ritmo.

Peeta jamais admitiria, mas ele estava mesmo gostando do contato de antes, e estava se sentindo meio estranho ali, inclinado para trás, sentindo aquele vento frio passar por seu rosto, ressecando seus lábios e ameaçando rachar suas bochechas. Ele estava terrivelmente desconfortável e achou que Cato não se importaria em dividir um pouco da energia que ele estava produzindo ali.

Ficou feliz que o outro não tenha dito nada quando ele passou os braços em volta de sua cintura.

— Então, – ele começou a falar, depois de um tempo. — vai demorar muito?

— Eu realmente prefiro não pensar sobre isso agora. – o outro respondeu.

— Okay… – outra pausa, em que Peeta estava ponderando se deveria ou não entrar naquele assunto. — Então, você realmente traiu o Crane?

Ele não podia ver, mas sentiu que Cato riu um pouco com a pergunta.

— Eu tenho a impressão que você fica um pouco sensível em relação a isso, por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa com você antes? – ele pirragueou. — Aproveitando que a gente está nessa de, você sabe, falar sobre nós mesmos.

— Não! Quer dizer, não é que tenha acontecido alguma coisa, mas é que… bom, eu namorei a Laura dois anos antes de pedi-la em noivado e, bem… eu realmente acreditava em finais felizes, na época. – ele fechou os olhos. — Era perfeito demais para durar… De qualquer modo, eu só acho traição algo muito sério.

— Eu sei. – o loiro deu de ombros. — Não foi muito legal, mas merdas acontecem. Não é como se isso fosse se repetir, as circunstâncias são diferentes.

E então Peeta se deu conta de que Cato estava falando como se estivesse garantindo que as coisas seriam diferentes agora… com ele… tipo, com ele agora. Isso o fez ficar constrangido por vários motivos, mas o principal deles era que ele mesmo estava fazendo essa relação e Cato não estava dizendo nada demais. Peeta estava com problemas.

— Tanto faz. Não é da minha conta. – disse, no tom de quem estava finalizando a conversa. Então ele sentiu o outro rindo de novo, dessa vez porque suas mãos estavam firmes na região do abdômen dele e, uma vez que a camisa feia dada a ele por Charbel tinha sido amarrada na cintura, só o que ele tinha sob os dedos era o tecido fino da regata e músculos sendo trabalhados naquele exato momento. Quando notou o que estava fazendo, Peeta xingou inaudivelmente e ficou em dúvida se deveria tirar as mãos imediatamente e se afastar, como devia que ter sido desde o começo, ou ficar ali de uma vez e assumir que talvez ele não quisesse que fosse tão "não da conta dele".

Desse modo, ele não teve coragem e nem vontade de se mexer e só ficou calado o resto do percurso, fazendo aquilo que fazia de melhor: pensando demais.


End file.
